A Lost Phenex
by Darth Wartriarr
Summary: He was the first and eldest son of the Phenex family and wielder of the Black Flames of the original Phenex. Flames that burned hotter than Hellfire itself. Flames that could burn even a God. Betrayed by the two people he cared for most, he left the Underworld and traveled the world. Now he has returned. OP/Godlike NarutoxHarem. Crossover with Fairy Tail, Bleach and others.
1. Chapter 1

**A Lost Phenex.**

 **Chapter 1.**

"Normal Speech."

 _'_ _Normal Thought.'_

 _"_ _Spells/Attacks."_

 **"** **Mythical Beast Speech."**

 ** _'_** ** _Mythical Beast Thought.'_**

 ** _"_** ** _Mythical Beast Attacks."_**

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Sirzech Lucifer, formerly Sirzech Gremory sighed as he finished the last of reports informing him of the workings of all Devil territories. Moving some of his red hair from his eyes, he turned to towards his wife who stood by the door waiting for him to finish. She wasn't from any of the 72 pillars and had instead been a reincarnated Devil in his mother's peerage.

She had caught his attention after she had straight up told him to go, "fuck himself" after he asked her to get him something to eat and drink. After that he would admit to be enamoured with her.

For a decade he tried everything to get her to be his wife and it was only when he has asked her as Sirzech Gremory and not Sirzech Lucifer that she accepted. Ever since then they had been together and not once had their love for one another waivered.

"You should rest Sirzech-kun." His wife, Asuna informed him. To any Devil she wasn't the prettiest or the bustiest. In fact most Devil's born of the 72 pillars would have daughters much more beautiful than his wife. But to him, she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Nothing could replace her. His world, his light in the darkness.

"Yea, you're right." Sighing tiredly once more, Sirzech rubbed his eyes tiredly before standing up. He allowed Asuna to lead him through his household towards his room.

After stripping himself of his clothing, Sirzech collapsed on the bed and pulled Asuna close to him. His nose buried in her hair and took in her scent. Vanilla, one thing he loved about her.

"Grayfia-chan returned today." Any tiredness was gone as Sirzech looked down towards her. Hope shining in his eyes.

"How was she?" Despite the feelings of lust he once held for his Queen, they were now replaced with platonic love. She was his mature and strict older sister that wanted him to do his best. Both had once tried to make a relationship work between them, but memories of a friend stopped them from making anything of it.

"Upset, disheartened, depressed. Take your pick." Sirzech leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

"She didn't find him then?" It was a rhetorical question that didn't need answering though Asuna still shook her head.

"You shouldn't get your hopes up every time Grayfia-chan goes to find him. From what you told me of Naruto, if he doesn't want to be found then he won't be found."

"I know. It's just, I need to make things right after what happened." Asuna nodded her head and kissed him on the cheek. She knew that Sirzech needed comforting. Every time Grayfia returned without Naruto, Sirzech would become saddened that his best friend and brother in all but blood was nowhere to be found.

She could still remember learning about the actions of Naruto Phenex. He was a living legend, a being of such power that even the strongest of every faction feared him.

When he had been born he had enough magical power to match a High-class Devil, something that had been unheard of. In fact, many classed it as impossible. Though that wasn't what made him feared though, no it was his flames.

Flames as black as night, flames of such heat that they reduced everything they touched to ash in mere seconds. Flames that will burn for seven days and seven nights that couldn't be put out by magical nor non-magical water. Once released, only Naruto could control them and he did with frightening ease. They called him an unstoppable force of nature. A whirlwind of chaos and destruction.

A maelstrom.

During the Biblical War he had faced Azazel in single combat and the fight had been a sight to behold. Just like Naruto's fight against Michael. It was also the same during the Civil War. Naruto along with the new Four Great Satan's. Together the original Satan's didn't stand a chance in were destroyed in a single confrontation.

Then, one day Naruto left and no one knew why. Only Lord and Lady Gremory and Phenex along with the new Four Great Satan's, Asuna and Grayfia knew the reason for it. Since then, the tension between the two families had been palpable.

"He'll come back one day. From what you said, Naruto isn't one to hold onto a grudge forever. Maybe he's already gotten over it and is trying to work up the courage to come back home." Sirzech sighed, tiredness once more plaguing him.

"I hope you're right, Asuna-chan." With that he allowed sleep to claim him, though it was anything but blissful. Memories of his friend always popping into his mind.

Sirzech wasn't the only one struggling that night. One Grayfia Lucifuge was curled up in a ball on her bed. Her eyes were puffy from crying as she stared at the picture of six individuals all stood smiling happily.

On the outside of the group was Ajuka Beelzebub, formerly Ajuka Astaroth and Falbium Asmodeus, formerly Falbium Glasya-Labolas stood with their arms crossed and a smirk on their faces. On their inside shoulder was Sirzech and Serafall Leviathan, formerly Serafall Sitri both stood smiling. Serafall had one arm wrapped around the man on her inside shoulder.

The arm belonged to handsome man with shaggy blonde hair reaching to his shoulders with shining cerulean blue eyes peeking out from his bangs. On either cheek were three whisker like marks that could possibly convince anyone that he was a Yokai. While his left arm was been held onto by Serafall, his other arm was wrapped around her shoulder and he gazed at her.

Only her.

Even now, she could make out the faint blush on her face as she smiled happily. Tracing his cheek with one finger she felt more tears begin to form.

 _'_ _Naruto-kun. Please come home.'_ If anyone saw her like this, they would never believe that this was the Strongest Queen in the Underworld. For unlike the persona she portrayed to everyone, she was now vulnerable. Her emotions on full display.

That night, was not filled with sleep for Grayfia. It was filled with heartbreak as she remembered the memories she shared with the man she loved. The man who had suffered so much pain because of her and one foolish mistake. A mistake that haunted her to this very day.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

A single man sat calmly on the desert floor. His legs were crossed, his breathing steady and his hands resting on his knees. Every so often, black flames would spark to life around him. Only small embers that would scorch the ground.

The man had shaggy blonde hair that draped across his face (1) and three whisker like marks on each cheek. His current outfit consisted of only a pair of baggy black pants, while his upper body was left completely open for the world to see. All over his body were multiple scars in the shape of runes, each serving a different purpose.

A little ways behind him, a beautiful and busty young woman sat on a rock watching as the man meditated. She had thickly braided red hair and wore a risqué witch outfit (2). Beside her on the rock rested a staff and in both arms, she held a simple white robe. Behind her were two weapons, a Naginata and a Chokutō (3).

Her eyes never wavered from the toned and muscles back of the man as she watched his breathing become deeper. The boredom in her eyes slowly softening as she watched the tell-tale sign of him remembering his past. Even more so when she watched smoke drafting into the air. The embers that appeared gradually grew in size from small embers to the size of a bonfire and they kept growing.

Then the wind slowly began to pick up, sand swirling around him ominously as an unknown pressure descended down upon the nearby area. Despite herself, the red headed woman felt a small bead of sweat forming on her forehead as she struggled to keep her head upright as a result of his power. It was a truly marvellous thing to both behold and feel. The way the man's magic fermented the air, its potency and the vastness of it all.

Lightning soon came to life. It zapped from one grain of sand to the other and grew more frequent the closer it was to the epicentre of this anomaly.

By some unspoken rule, everything changed. The black flames roared to life with a vengeance and increased in intensity as a result of the winds. The man was gone completely from her view as a result of the black inferno surrounding him protectively.

Yet the woman did not shy away in fear. In fact her eyes were alight with giddiness as she watched the display of power. A blush stained her cheeks as she slowly rubbed her thighs together. Her teeth sensually nibbling on her bottom lip as she felt her body heat up in arousal.

For what seemed like days she watched as the inferno continued to grow stronger and more powerful as more and more magic was poured into it. However, it had only been a matter of moments before it died down into nothing.

Standing up, she walked towards the man who copied her action by walking towards her. Smiling up at him she held open the robe for him and he placed both arms into the sleeves and allowed her to push it over his shoulders. Then he pulled away and turned to face her.

"Thank you, Irene-chan." The now named Irene continued to smile at him and nod her head. Her eyes slowly gazing upon his Adonis like figure before returning to stare into his deep cerulean blue eyes.

"You're welcome, Naruto-sama." She bowed, but Naruto cupped her cheek before Irene could get to low. Lifting her face up he stared into her brown eyes and Irene blushed as she got the feeling he was searching deep into her soul. It still amazed her that a Devil, a being of Sin could make her feel the way she did. Her old self would have been angry and would have tried to kill the Devil.

In fact, she did.

It had been a one-sided battle that had ended in her been battered aside like a mere fly. At the time she followed through with the bet they had made, she joined his Peerage as his Bishop and since then found herself obsessed with getting him to see her the way she saw him. He did, but she could tell that most of his heart belonged to another.

Her draconic heritage would not stand for that so she had spent every moment she could with him. Yet, the part that belonged to another never became hers. Not even a tiny bit. So now, she was content for the part that she did have, but she would still try to gain more. It was in her nature to do so.

She was broken from her thoughts when she felt his lips pressed against hers. They were rough and dry from heat of both the desert and the flames he had produced, she didn't mind.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she brought him in closer and poured as much passion and love as she could into the kiss. Naruto was not idle as he cupped her posterior and brought her flush against his chest. Irene moaned as a result of his actions allowing Naruto to slip his tongue into her mouth.

She fought him off for a mere second before Irene began guiding him. Once he had completely ravaged her mouth, he allowed her to do the same before they broke apart. A string of saliva connected their lips and Irene closed her eyes to gather her wits about her.

"Y-you do this every time, Naruto-sama." She rested her forehead against his as he hummed in questioning. Slowly, Irene opened her eyes and brown met blue in an intense lust filled stare. "Leave me dazed and breathless with a kiss." He chuckled and pecked her lips lightly. Just as she was about to deepen the kiss he moved away from her embrace and walked towards the rock where the equipment lay.

It took a few moments for Irene to realise what happened and she whipped around to glare at Naruto who now stood with the Naginata strapped to his back and his blade sheathed by his side. On his face was a cocky smirk as he raised one eyebrow at her in questioning.

"Come on, Irene-chan. We don't want to keep Erza-chan and Saeko-chan waiting now do we?" Despite the fierce glare and the magic that was rising to dangerous levels he still smirked cockily at her. Huffing, Irene crossed her arms under her bust taking pleasure in the way his eyes shamelessly ogled them.

"Fine." Walking forwards she stood beside Naruto and caught her staff as it flew towards her.

Chuckling, Naruto wrapped one arm around her shoulders and tapped the ground with one foot. There was a brief flare of magic as a Teleportation circle appeared underneath them and in a flash of flames they were gone.

A few moments later Grayfia appeared and looked around the area in search of Naruto. But upon seeing no one present and the tell-tale sign of Teleportation magic in the air she knew instantly that Naruto had long since gone (4).

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Naruto and Irene flashed into existence on one of the buildings and looked over the town of Kanazawa. There was a few moments of silence before there were two more flashes of light. From them stepped out two beautiful young women.

The first was another redhead with brown eyes that had a voluptuous figure. Covering her figure was a purple tunic decorated with multiple flowers that revealed quite a bit of cleavage. It was held together by a dark obi (5). This was Erza Belserion, daughter of Irene and his Knight.

Next to her was Saeko Busujima his Pawn. She was a young woman with a voluptuous figure and straight purple hair pulled back into a pony tail. Her outfit consisted of black knee length boots with heels, lacy black stockings, a short skirt and a spaghetti strap, black top (6).

"Hello again, Erza-chan, Saeko-chan." Naruto greeted as he turned to face them. Saeko smiled seductively as she pressed herself up against his side. One hand trailing along his cheek.

Erza meanwhile bowed, but when she looked up she narrowed her eyes in a mix of anger and jealousy as she watched the events unfold before her very eyes. She turned to face her mother only to see her watching the two in amusement. It confused her greatly. Erza knew that her mother loved Naruto, but here she stood watching Saeko practically molest Naruto who made no effort to stop her.

"Hello Kaa-can." Erza then greeted her mother, though it was a little stiff as a result of the other two people's actions.

"Erza-chan." Said young woman felt herself been pulled into a hug and accepted it readily. This had the added effect of squishing their breasts together something which Naruto took note of.

Saeko noticed that Naruto's attention had moved from her towards the hugging mother and daughter duo, more specifically their breasts. Shaking her head in amusment she drew away and gave a small cough that got the attention of Irene and Erza.

"So mind telling us why you called us here, Naruto-kun?" Saeko asked curiously drawing a glare from Erza at the lack of proper suffix.

"Azazel got into contact with me." The three perked up at this.

"What did he want, Naruto-sama?" It was Erza this time.

"Apparently, a rogue Vampire is here and is stopping all efforts the Fallen Angels make in establish a base of operations here." He paused for a few moments allowing what he said to sink in. "Seen as though this officially Fallen Angel Territory that they won in the Biblical War you can understand why he wants them eliminated.

"I see." Irene sighed in annoyance. In her opinion, her master should return to the underworld and become the Lucifer. He was the rightful ruler due to his power and Sirzech only gained the title that was originally going to be Naruto's because he left. Thinking of her master, he now stood looking over the city. But she wasn't focused on his current posture, no she was reminiscing about the time she first saw him.

 _Irene growled angrily as she pushed her Dragon body to its feet. Her body was battered, bruised and bloodied as a result of the battle she was losing. Young and foolish, that's what she had been when she entered this battle. She was arrogant in her abilities, believing that her new found strength would put her on the same level as the Five Great Dragon Kings._

 _Now though, as she looked up on Fafnir, also known as the Gigantis Dragon._

 _He had utterly destroyed her. Even her ability of flight was rendered obsolete. Even her strongest attack only managed to slightly damage his scales._

 ** _"_** ** _You are powerful, Irene Belserion."_** _The Gigantis Dragon boomed._ _ **"Given enough time you may have very well surpassed me and all the other Great Dragon Kings."**_ _Irene closed her draconic eyes in preparation. She knew what was to come, Dragons were prideful creatures and would never willing allow someone to surpass them._ _ **"No hard feelings."**_ _Fafnir took a deep breath and took a deep breath. Energy gathered in its jaws and Irene braced herself._ _ **"RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!"**_

 _Minutes passed and Irene still felt nothing and so she opened one eyes and to her surprise she saw a humanoid figure stood before her. He had one arm outstretched and was splitting the beam of energy._

 _Slowly the beam dissipated and Irene examined as much of the mysterious figure who saved her as she could. He was tall for a human, standing at around 6'6 with spiky blonde hair that fell down to his shoulders. That was as much as she noticed until she turned to face Fafnir as he spoke._

 ** _"_** ** _WHO DARES?!"_** _Despite the palpable anger in the Gigantis Dragons voice. The figure continued to float on thin air. It shocked her that a human could do such a thing. Then her nose flexed as she smelt something from the 'human.'_

 **'** **He's a Devil!'** _She thought in shock. Most Devil's she knew were selfish and greedy vermin that would have allowed her to be killed only to revive her once more, this time as his servant._ **'** **Why did he save me?'** _That was a thought that was plaguing her mind. Something she wanted to figure out and something that made the Devil a mystery she wished to solve._

 _"_ _I do. Now, I kindly ask you leave the lovely maiden alone." It wasn't a suggestion, or a choice. It was an order and it shocked Irene at the courage the Devil showed in the face of a Dragon. She knew that all supernatural beings had the potential to gain godlike strength, it was only a matter of the persons drive. Dragons were perceived as the strongest due to them been born with large amounts of power._

 ** _"_** ** _You dare order me around ningen!"_** _Fafnir slammed his tail into the ground cratering it._

 _"_ _Oh I dare." Fafnir roared and his power rose to heights that Irene hadn't believed possible. Gale force winds picked up, uprooting trees and destroying everything in a five mile radius, leaving only a barren wasteland behind. Even Irene was sent skidding backwards as she dug her claws into the ground. The deep trenches she left behind were a testament to the power the Gigantis Dragon held._

 **'** **Is the gap between me and the Dragon Kings this large?'** _The power released from that single roar was double the amount of power she held. But she could also tell that this was but a mere fraction of the power held by the Gigantis Dragon._ **'I was arrogant. Far too arrogant.'** _She berated herself._

 _"_ _Yo." She looked up to see the Devil staring down at her. He had a kind smile on his face as he placed one hand on her snout. It was warm and gentle. "Can you move?" Irene nodded her head, but the Devil continued to smile. "Then I need you to get as far away from here as possible, ok?" Once again, Irene nodded her head and began moving her battered body away._

 _Even then, she kept her eyes locked onto the Devil as he turned to face Fafnir. Then she felt it, like Earth's gravity had multiplied a hundredfold, the ground shook and the temperature rose to the point she felt herself sweating. Her, a Dragon!_

 _Fafnir in return rose his own power to match the unknown Devil's to the point it became visible. Fafnir's was a brilliant dark gold colour, the Devil's on the other hand was a midnight black that whipped around madly like flames. Once again she found herself speechless, a Devil was matching a Dragon in terms of Magical output. No, not just matching but beating. Every so often a small part of the golden aura belonging to Fafnir would be swallowed by the black flames of the Devil._

 _Then by some unspoken rule, the two auras disappeared revealing the entire landscape to have changed once more._

 _The ground that had been surrounded by the Devil's aura was scorched black and a circular chasm. However, the area that had been engulfed by Fafnir's aura was entirely molten rock. Her eyes fearfully turned to face the two beings – no monsters that were the cause of this. Both were unperturbed by what had happened and were scrutinising each other._

 _Irene instantly came to the decision that this was much worse than when they were expelling their magic in a show of dominance. The silence, the judgement…the silence. It was deafening. She felt like if she breathed to loud then they would turn and attack her._

 _Thankfully, Fafnir was the first to break the silence and not her._ _ **"So you are Naruto Phenex, the**_ **Arekurū** **Kuroen (Raging Black Flame)** ** _. You truly are a monster, just as the rumours say."_**

 _"_ _Oh, so you've heard of me?" The now named Naruto relaxed his posture and placed one hand on his hip. "I feel honoured." Fafnir snorted in amusment and pushed himself onto all fours. His eyes instantly becoming level with the floating Devil._

 ** _"_** ** _Anyone that is of importance in this world has heard of you. The_** **Mekai no Akuma (Demon of the Underworld)** ** _, capable of wielding flames that burn hotter than the sun, capable of wiping out entire armies with but a single click of your fingers and some even say that you are evil incarnate."_** _It was Naruto who snorted this time._

 _"_ _Hardly. I only defended those I care about from harm. If people love me, then let them. If they respect me, let them. If they fear me, let them. As long as they know that I will wipe them from existence if they harm those I care about then they can think of me however they wish." Fafnir nodded his head and then his draconic eyes locked with hers and Irene felt her heart freeze._

 ** _"_** ** _Despite what respect I hold for your power, step aside so I can deal with this pest."_** _Naruto simply continued to stare at the Gigantis Dragon._ _ **"Didn't you hear me?!"**_

 _"_ _Oh I'm sorry did you say something." Naruto smirked arrogantly as he watched Fafnir release smoke from its nose as a result of his anger rising once more. "I have selective hearing, I can't hear what arrogant assholes say."_

 ** _"_** ** _You're getting on my nerves Devil."_** _Fafnir huffed._ _ **"I gained my position through constant life and death battles. I knew the consequences of facing powerful Dragons, just like Irene Belserion did. However, unlike her I won my fights and became one of the Five Great Dragon Kings. I will not allow an arrogant hatchling to take my position."**_

 _Naruto hummed as if contemplating Fafnir's words and Irene prepared herself for the imminent moment where the Devil would allow Fafnir to kill her. "So you admit she has the potential to surpass you."_

 ** _"_** ** _Everyone has the potential to surpass everything. The thing most lack is the drive to achieve that strength."_** _Naruto's smirk deepened._

 _"_ _Now that is fascinating." His tone was reminiscent to that of childlike wonder. "Then I definitely can't allow you to kill her." Both Dragons turned to face the Devil incredulously._

 **'** **Why? Why is he willing to go so far to save me?'** _Irene thought in shock._ **'Why is my heart pounding so hard?'**

 ** _"_** ** _Y-you DARE DENY ME!"_** _Fafnir roared in outrage and Irene flinched in fright. Her eyes turned to Naruto and saw him smiling at the angered Dragon King._ _ **"NO ONE DENIES ME! I AM A DRAGON KING AND YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BUG THAT NEEDS CRUSHING RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!"**_ _The energy beam this time was much larger and much more powerful than the previous one._

 _It consumed the Devil and shot straight into the sky. As Fafnir closed its mouth and the beam cut off she heard a boom and looked to the sky to see it shining brightly._

 **'** **This is the true power of a Dragon King, I was no match.'** _She hated being weak, she hated being powerless, but that's what she was as the Dragon King turned to her._

 ** _"_** ** _With the Devil gone. I shall deal with you now."_** _More power gathered, but then she heard something. It was but a whisper. Her eyes flickered up and saw Naruto shooting towards the ground at great speeds. In his hand was a glowing blue ball of pure magic._

"Rasengan!" _The ball of energy slammed into one of the spikes on Fafnir's back. To her shock the spike became shorter and shorter until the ball was grinding against Fafnir's scales. A single, small attack had done what only her strongest attacked had been able to do. It was unbelievable._

 _Fafnir roared in pain and shook his body rapidly and out from the spikes shot Naruto. A confident smirk plastered on his face. Now the two were floating in the air once more._

 ** _"_** ** _H-How?"_** _Fafnir asked._

 _"_ _That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Fafnir roared in anger as the Devil mocked him. With a mighty flap of his wings, the Dragon shot forwards at great speeds. However, his large size worked against him as Naruto easily outmanoeuvred him. Every time Fafnir would take a swipe with its tail or its claws, Naruto would seem to bounce off something and easily avoid the strike (7)_

 **'** **He's manipulating pure magic to create a platform to bounce off.'** _Never had she thought of using pure magic manipulation in such a way. Unlike the rest of the supernatural world, only Dragons were capable of manipulating raw magic. From what she knew, Naruto was the only other being capable to use it outside of her species._

 _Her eyes then picked up on the flashes of lightning and the wind gathered around his body._ **'** **He's also using wind magic to keep him afloat and change direction, while using lightning magic to increase his reaction time. No wonder Fafnir praised him for his strength and skill.'**

 _Naruto dodged a swipe from Fafnir's claws before planting his foot against an invisible magic platform and pushed off to avoid the second swipe. However, Fafnir's tail swung round and Naruto crossed his arms in front of him and raised his knees up, effectively curling up in a ball to absorb the force strike._

 _As soon as the tail struck his guard, Naruto was flung backwards the very air itself being displaced._

 _Uncurling from the ball he was in, Naruto planted his foot on another magic platform and skidded on top of it. Next he manipulated the wind around him to push him forwards further slowing his flight._

 _However, it wasn't quick enough as Fafnir released another beam of pure magic that swallowed him whole._

 _"_ _Where are you aiming?" Fafnir swung round to see Naruto stood in the air calmly._

 ** _"_** ** _Your mastery over Teleportation is quite annoying."_** _Smirking, Naruto clicked his fingers and hundreds of glowing red magic circles formed behind him and more were still forming._ _ **"Though you cannot use it continuously because it will rip you in half."**_ _Fafnir was right on that account. To use the form of teleportation that Naruto was using, it required entering the Dimensional Gap. Too much exposure to that realm will crush your body._

 _"_ _You're right. But with my great healing ability I can use it much more than anyone else. Plus, I won't be using it again." With another click of his finger the thousand magic circles glowed brightly._ "Baaningu Rein (Burning Rain)!" _A continuous stream of fireballs shot from the magic circles and shot towards Fafnir._

 _To counteract this, Fafnir released a large breath of flames that swallowed the fireballs. Though a few did manage to avoid the breath attack and strike against the Gigantis Dragon and the ground around him._

 _All Irene saw before Naruto was engulfed in flames was him raising his hand. Then the flames were abruptly flung away from his body leaving him unscathed. Fafnir was much the same as the smoke cleared to reveal him unscathed from the attack._

 ** _"_** ** _It seems my current form is nothing but a hindrance."_** _His form glowed and slowly it shrunk and shrunk until it was the size of an above average human. Then the glow dissipated to reveal a very muscular individual with incredibly long blonde hair and glowing red draconic eyes. "It's been awhile since I have had to use this form."_

 _This got a reaction from Naruto. Preparation._

 _Contrary to what many believe, the Dragon form is not the most powerful form. No, the Dragons most powerful form is the when they take their human appearance. The reason for this is the fact that all the magic and power they hold over a large area is condescended into a much smaller host. Therefore every movement would hold more power than it did before._

 _Naruto knew that this fight had just got a lot harder and it made his blood pump in excitement. It had been so long since he had a good fight._

 _Fafnir stepped forward and the ground cracked as he crouched down. Then the ground he stood on shattered as he pushed off and flew through the air towards Naruto. In response to this, Naruto jumped forwards and clenched his fists tightly by his side. Instantly flames appeared and his speed increased dramatically._

 _With a roar, Naruto and Fafnir thrust both fists forwards and they met in the epicentre and Irene was then blinded._

Irene was broken from her thoughts as she turned to see Naruto jump off the side of the building and into the alleyway below. As was expected of her, Irene followed after him and her daughter followed.

Saeko meanwhile, stared down at them and just like she did when she first met him. She remembered the way his very body exuded strength. It was intoxicating then and its intoxicating now.

 _She panted heavily, her sizeable bust lifting and falling something many men would find to be an amazing sight to behold. Fifteen in fact, and now all lay around her beaten. Some were groaning in pain as they held their faces and various other body parts. Others laid still either due to unconsciousness or because they were dead._

 _However, Saeko continued to grip her bokken tightly as her breathing became more erratic and deeper. She looked down at her hands and marvelled at the power she held. It was amazing. There was a mad glint in her eyes as she turned to face the sound of footsteps. She wanted to cause more pain, she wanted to break something, someone. And there was her next victim._

 _He was handsome, she would give him that with spiky blonde hair falling in front of his face, bright blue eyes, and a toned body hidden by a formal outfit and…whisker marks? No matter, it wouldn't save him from her new found desire to cause harm onto others._

 _"_ _Ara, ara." He tilted his head to one side and regarded her and the men around her with curiosity. "How interesting." Saeko brought her bokken in front of her and gripped the handle tightly._

 _She didn't know what it was, who the voice belonged to. But it was screaming in her ear to run. It demanded she run from the man that was exuding power and confidence. She partly did as it asked. Saeko ran._

 _Straight towards the man._

 _Her grin widened as she felt herself growing wet at the thought of making such a man succumb to the pain that_ she _caused him. However, before she could get close she heard the air whistle as something cut through it. Acting on pure instinct, she rolled along the ground and turned to face her attacker._

 _There stood a beautiful and busty woman in a black dress that hugged her curves snuggly. It had a split going down each side revealing her thighs and was low cut revealing a large amount of cleavage. In one hand was a staff._

 _"_ _She sure is a nimble one isn't she, Naruto-sama?" The woman's voice was just as beautiful as her body. Saeko felt a little jealous and inadequate as she regarded the woman._

 _"_ _That she is, Irene-chan." Saeko whipped around and swung her bokken round. She stopped it directly in front of Naruto's face so that his nose was practically touching the end. However, he only smiled at her. "Hello, my name is Naruto Phenex and the lovely woman other there is Irene Belserion. What is your name?"_

 _Her answer was to step forward and swing her sword and go to strike him. Naruto didn't step back to avoid the strike and instead caught her blade in one hand. While shocked, she tried to rip it from his grasp but it didn't budge._

 _Seeing this she lashed out with a kick that struck the man's chest. To her shock he didn't even move and looked down at the leg resting against his chest. Then Saeko screamed and collapsed to the ground cradling her leg. She could feel the multiple bones that were out of place making her come to the conclusion that she had broken her leg._

'What the hell is he made of?!' _She grit her teeth in pain._ 'It felt like kicking a slab of metal!' _Slowly the pain began to numb as she grew used to it. The adrenaline in her blood acting as an excellent painkiller. "W-what are you?" She managed to spit out through the pain. Pain once more shot through her when she felt her head been ragged back as a result of the redheaded woman._

 _"_ _Watch how you speak to Naruto-sama, ningen." Irene growled in anger. Naruto leaned down and gently grasped the hand pulling Saeko's hair and removed it._

 _"_ _Now, now. No need for unnecessary violence." He said as he moved down towards her leg. "May I?" Hesitantly, she nodded her head and he placed both hands on her leg. They were warm, almost scalding. She hissed when he pressed down on a sore part and when to strike him. He caught her fist in one hand and looked at her out of the corner of her eye. She froze in fear as his cerulean blue eyes met her own blue eyes._ _ **"Be still."**_ _He ordered and she did so instantly._

 _"_ _What do you plan to do, Naruto-sama?" Irene inquired. Naruto ignored and pulled out a pawn piece. "You can't be serious Naruto-sama! She is nothing but a mad beast, undeserving of being a member of your peerage!"_

 _"_ _And you were once an arrogant Dragon trying to take on a Dragon King, were you not?" Irene blushed and Saeko looked between the two in confusion. Dragons, Dragon Kings, Peerage? What were they on about? "She has potential, already as a human she has fifteen low-class Fallen Angels who planned to rape her. Imagine what she could accomplish if I turned her."_

 _Now Saeko was really lost._

 _"_ _W-what the hell are you two on about?" She demanded. Her brain just couldn't keep up with the information they were sprouting. Lies of course, Fallen Angels and Dragons are nothing by myths._

 _"_ _Tell me," His eyes stared deeply into hers and she flushed in embarrassment as she could see the power the power that lay throughout his body. "What would you do to gain power?"_

 _She shivered as she seemed to disappear from the real world and appear on a small patch of earth, surrounded by black flames that roared with the desire to be set free (8). "Anything." She whispered, her voice thick with lust and desire._

 _"_ _Even make a deal with the Devil?" Saeko nodded her head, unable to tear her eyes away from his own. "Then grasp my hand." She did so and felt the pawn piece rest in her hand. She could see his mouth moving, but she couldn't hear him. No, she was to fascinated as she once again found herself on that small patch of earth surrounded by black flames. This time however, some of the flames rushed towards her. She didn't know why, but she didn't shy away from them._

 _No, she stood there proudly and when they caressed her skin she welcomed them. Then her body was engulfed in warmth and then her vision went black._

He had given her the power she craved and she was returning that with loyalty many would be convinced was borderline obsession. Who was she kidding, Saeko was obsessed with the mystery that Naruto Phenex. She knew parts of the past he was fine telling her with and had heard rumours of the power he possessed. Other than that, she knew nothing. And she was obsessed with finding out more.

But above all else; she was obsessed with making him hers.

Saeko jumped down and landed gracefully beside the three of them. Her eyes flickered towards Erza and Irene. Naruto Phenex would be hers, even if it meant she had to share him. She didn't mind, she wasn't the jealous type.

The four of them walked onto the streets and after Saeko placed a quick illusion over the four of them, they now moved through the streets without drawing too much attention. It didn't matter how they dressed, their group was filled with four very desirable individuals and were bound to turn heads.

And that's what happened.

Each of them had varying reactions. Naruto seemed unperturbed by the attention though he did look a little annoyed as more than one man tried to get close to the females. Saeko was smiling happily though the dangerous glint in her eyes made men stay away from her in fear. Irene just ignored them, but Erza glared hatefully at any man that even thought of getting close to her.

She hated every man but her master. Most were disgusting pigs who believed themselves to be above women. They believed that they could command a woman. Well no her, only one man was allowed to tell her what to do. Only man was allowed to touch her in any way that could be deemed intimate. There was only one man she would deem worthy of being the father of any child she would have in the future. And none of them currently ogling her, was that man.

No, the man she walking about was the very same man who saved her from the clutches of slavery. The man who gave her freedom and reunited her with her mother. The man who would forever hold her heart.

 _Erza glared hatefully at her cell wall. Her sixteen year old body was covered in rags that did very little in hiding her womanly curves and her hands were clasped in chains that rubbed against her raw skin._

 _She knew what this room meant for her. This was the room many room entered and only ever left when they were broken mentally and physically. She had seen it happen many times before, when she was a young child she was naïve and unknowing of how the world worked. But now she was older she knew exactly what this world held for a young woman such as her._

'Erza-chan. I can tell that when you grow up that you will be a very beautiful woman. Men will chase you, hoping to gain your love. Then there will be those that will take you and no matter how much you beg they will not listen. I can only hope, that when that time comes that you are strong enough to protect yourself.'

 _Those had been the words told to her by her surrogate grandfather, Rob as he lay on his deathbed. That had been three years ago and she had failed. She wasn't strong enough and now the very thing Rob feared would happen to her, was going to happen._

 _Unknowing to her, tears began forming in her eyes as she heard men laughing outside the corridor._

 _"_ _God, I can't wait." She heard one man say. Three, maybe four others laughed in agreement._

 _"_ _Yea. The little bitch has been trying to escape ever since she was young. The boss should have just let me have my fun with her then." Another voiced._

 _"_ _You have some weird fetishes man." The first man said gaining more laughter._

 _"_ _Yea I know. But damn that little bitch has become sexy as fuck can't wait to see what she looks like with my cock stuffed down her throat." Fear gripped at her body as the reality truly set in. She was going to be raped. Her virginity was going to be taken by a man she didn't love._

 _Erza instantly began trying to free herself from her chains but stopped when she heard the door closing._

 _"_ _Lookie here fellas." The first man said. He was a pig, fat, greasy, sweaty and dirty. She could smell him from here. "There's no point trying to escape ya little bitch. No one's going to hear you scream, especially not when you're gagging round my cock." He gripped the bulge in his pants to further his point._

 _Erza then took note of the four other men, they were naked with their erect cocks standing to attention. In fear, she pushed herself up against the wall, trying put as much distance between her and them._

 _It only made them laugh. "There's nowhere for you to run so you might as well accept your fate as out cumdump." One man reached down and gripped her rag and ripped it from her body revealing her nakedness to the world. The men whistled in amazement and two of them even high-fived one another._

 _"_ _Damn. Your body was made to be fucked." One man went forwards and gripped the side of her head. His cock was close and would occasionally brush against her lips. "Be a good little girl and don't bite this. You won't like the results if you do." Erza closed her eyes and made sure to keep her mouth shut. "Fucking bitch." He slapped her across the face knocking her off balance. Then he gripped her hair and ragged it back. "Open your mouth so I can fuck your mouth. Or do you wanna die."_

 _Erza cried much to the amusement of the men watching as her mouth slowly began to open. Before the man could do anything the building shook and the man in front of her collapsed on his backside._

 _"_ _W-What the hell was that?!" Another man shouted._

 _Then they heard screams. The sound of gunfire, followed by screams and then the gunfire stopped. Men shouted, trying to give out orders only to be killed themselves._

 _"_ _You three." He pointed to the three men who stood at the back. "Go and see what's going on outside." They turned to face the door fearfully before turning back to face the man before her._

 _"_ _B-b-but-"_

 _"_ _But nothing! Get your arses out there now!" He roared and they did as he asked. Silence followed as Erza felt hope well up in her chest. Maybe, just maybe she would get out of here with everything intact. "What the fuck you looking so hopeful for." He punched her and this time she saw stars. "While those three are out there, I'm going to enjoy violating your slutty body." He put his cock at her lips and just as he was about to force himself into her mouth, they heard the sound of fighting outside the door._

 _There was the sound of the three men shouting and screaming followed by two sickening cracks and then silence._

 _"_ _P-please. Please let me go. PLEASE!" Then the door was flung off its hinges and slammed to the ground with the final man lying on top of it. His stomach was smoking and the smell of burning flesh was clearly smelt._

 _Erza looked towards the door and saw the most handsome man she had ever seen walk in to the room without a care in the world. His hands were in his pockets and he looked incredibly calm. But as she looked into his eyes, she could see the anger that simmered underneath the surface. No, not anger. But rage. Pure, unadulterated rage._

 _"_ _You beg for mercy. But where you going to show her any?!" He demanded as he spat on the corpse. Then he turned to face her and his gaze softened. "Close your eyes, this will be over soon." She didn't know why, but she listened to him and closed her eyes. Every so often she would flinch when she heard the two men scream and only when it went quiet did she go to open her eyes. "No. Not yet."_

 _Again she listened to him. Erza heard the sound of chains breaking followed by her arms falling limply by her side. The lack of blood stopping her from controlling them. This was then followed by the feeling of weightlessness as she was picked up bridal style in the arms of her saviour._

 _He was warm, very warm. Subconsciously, Erza snuggled further into his chest to get closer to the warmth, but to also feel more of the safety and security his presence provided._

 _"_ _Naruto-sama!" Erza tried to peek one eye open, but she didn't. Her mysterious saviour had told her to open them yet._

 _"_ _Yes, Irene-chan?" His chest rumbled as he spoke and Erza took pleasure in finally finding out his name._

 _"_ _Saeko-chan and I have killed all the vermin here." The woman named Irene informed Naruto._

 _"_ _Very good, Irene-chan, Saeko-chan." He then started walking and it was then Erza realised that there were two other women and not just a single one like she had originally thought. "You can open your eyes now." Hesitantly she did so, but Erza shut them again when she was nearly blinded by the sunlight_

 _Erza felt her body been leant to one side and then her feet brushed against the floor. Knowing what Naruto wanted, she slowly put more weight onto her feet until she was standing on her own. Once she had done that, she looked up and opened her eyes slowly until brown met blue._

 _"_ _Hello Erza-chan." He smiled at her and she ducked her head to hide that blush that came across her cheek. The two women, Irene and Saeko giggled and Erza looked towards them. Both were very beautiful and it was no wonder they were with her handsome saviour, but while one had purple hair, the other had red hair. Her eyes widened in shock as she regarded the woman that looked like an older version of herself. "I feel quite left out."_

 _"_ _Oh hush you." Her older look alike shot back teasingly before turning back to smile at her warmly. Again she ducked her head to hide her blush._

 _"_ _I-I'm sorry for ignoring you." Erza whispered in hopes that she hadn't offended the man who had saved her._

 _The three laughed once more. "You don't need to apologise for anything." Naruto placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her face to look at him. "Ok?" Hesitantly she nodded her head. "There's someone I'd like you to meet Erza-chan."_

 _"_ _W-who?" Her blush intensified as she saw the care in his eyes. The care directed at her._

 _"_ _Erza-chan." The redheaded woman who looked a lot like her stepped forward. "This is your mother, Irene Belserion." Dead silence. Erza's mind shut down as she replayed what her saviour had told her over and over again. Her mother was alive. Alive! Then her mind began to come up with reasons why she had been taken into her slavery. Did her mother not love her?_

 _Before she could think any further on the matter, she was pulled into a hug by the very same woman she was thinking of._

 _"_ _Erza-chan. My dear, sweet daughter. I'm so sorry for leaving you, Kaa-chan will never leave you again." The dam burst and Erza sobbed into her mother's shoulder. She was finally with the person she wanted most in this world and she didn't care for the reason why they were separated. All that mattered was the fact her mother was here, holding her._

After that she had become his Knight and forever swore to serve him loyally in any fashion he desired. Though to her disappointment he turned down her multiple offers of sexual intercourse, but it only made her love for him grow deeper. It had taken her awhile to get over her hero worship for Naruto though – something she realised was the reason he turned down her offer for sex, it had been relieving to know that it hadn't been because she was unattractive - due to the assistance of her mother.

Now as they walked towards the centre of the village where the Vampire was said to be currently residing.

Irene was the first to stop and her nose twitched as she smelled the familiar scent of blood. Erza soon copied her and the final two stopped and turned to face the mother-daughter duo.

"Well?" Saeko placed one hand on her hip and indicated for the two take the lead. They did so and began leading them down into a small alleyway before coming to a stop at a dead-end. On all sides besides the direction they came from they were surrounded by walls. "Oh this is just great. A dead-end." Saeko snarked.

Erza whipped round and glared heatedly at Saeko, something which was returned with a condescending smirk.

"Shut your mouth, Busujima." Erza snarled. Giggling, Saeko summoned a blade into her hands. It was a piece of art and a gift that Naruto gave her. He called it Kurikara, the Demon Slaying Blade and a Holy artefact that surprisingly accepted her as its wielder despite being a Devil.

Erza matched this by returning to her original outfit, it was known as the Robe of Yūen and had also been a gift from Naruto and with a flare of her magic came the second piece of equipment that came with the robe. A Bisentō.

"Come on Belserion. Put your money when your mouth is." Saeko taunted, but before they could do anything they heard the chuckling of multiple people. Looking up the quartet saw numerous shadowy figures stood looking down at them from the building.

"Well, well. We've got ourselves a feast here." A woman said and they turned to see an elderly woman covered in wrinkles walking towards them from the direction they originally came from. She was flanked by multiple more shadowy figures. Each had fangs that glinted dangerously in the moonlight.

"Oh yea." Erza shot back. Her anger at Saeko been directed at this woman. "You and who's army." The woman clicked her fingers and with it the ground beneath the four of them gave way and they plummeted towards the ground. It was no trouble for them as Naruto manipulated the wind beneath them to slow their fall.

As soon as they touched the ground they felt the air around them shift constantly and from the darkness, two blood red eyes glowed ominously. Followed by another and another, until hundreds surrounded them on all sides.

The room was suddenly engulfed in light as the large red flame in Naruto's hand glowed brightly. Instantly, it revealed what used to be men and women that were now covered in pulsing black veins with froth spilling from the sides of the mouth as they stared at the quartet hungrily.

"Feral Vampires." Was all Irene could say before they were beset by the very beasts that surrounded them.

In response, Erza charged forward straight into their lines with Saeko hot on her tail. Despite their contrasting personalities, they worked in tandem. Covering one another's backs as they cut down Feral Vampire one after the other.

With a roar Erza swung her Bisentō in a wide horizontal arc flinging ten vampires backwards into their pile. Two more however came at her blindside only to be intercepted by Saeko who simply rushed past them. For a few moments the two stood their calmly before blood spurted from their necks as they fell to the ground with their heads landing beside their bodies.

Irene and Naruto on the other hand stood back to back as the Feral Vampires circled them warily. The fire in Naruto's hand been the main reason for their hesitation.

"Irene-chan. If you would be so kind." He waved his free hand in the Feral Vampires direction. A cruel and sadistic grin crossed Irene's beautiful features as the floor shook as her power rose.

"With pleasure." She took a deep breath and then shouted, _"Daichiryū_ _no Hoko (Earth Dragon's Roar)!"_ From her mouth was released a swirling tornado of Earth that collided with a large group of Feral Vampires. The ground shook once more as the enemy were flung in all directions.

Following this, Naruto tapped his foot on the ground and a large magic circle formed on the ground. Easily the size of half of the room, which was quite large considering it was nearly the size of a football pitch.

 _"_ _Honoono Shirindaa (Cylinder of Heat)."_ A huge waves of flames shot up from the inside of the magic circle and engulfed everyone inside. All those witnessing this fight, halted what they were doing and stared at the attack in fear and awe. Saeko and Erza where the first to break out of their stupor and used the frozen state of their enemies to their advantage.

 _"_ _Kansō: Tenrin no Yoroi (Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor)!"_ Her body was engulfed in a flash of light and when it subsided Erza was revealed in a set of armour. She was covered in plated armour over her chest and a large billowing skirt with plated armour over the top part of it. Her stomach and neck were uncovered and had large metal wings that looked to be made of individual swords coming out from her back as well as a wing like headpiece.

 _"_ _Genei Mahō: Kokuangyo (Illusionary Magic: Bringer of Darkness)!"_ Instantly the Vampires clutched their eyes in shock as they were blinded somehow. This kept them unaware of Erza's next technique.

 _"_ _Burūmenburatto (Blumenblatt)!"_ A large amount of swords appeared beside her and Erza shot through the ranks of the enemy, her army of swords following her. Every so often she would slash at an enemy taking him or her down, but mainly her swords killed them.

After that, it didn't take long to get rid of them with Erza and Saeko soon joined by Naruto and Irene. Now they found themselves stood in an underground area surrounded by piles of ash and dead bodies covered in slash and piercing wounds.

"Soooo, was that it?" Saeko asked as she cleaned her blade with a cloth to get rid of the blood on it.

"No." Irene answered firmly. "Vampire Covens consist of anywhere from five to ten layers of defence depending on who the Leader of the Coven is. The more important the leader is in the Vampire World, the more defences he has." Erza nodded her head as she listened intently to what her mother had to say. Naruto meanwhile, continued to stare at the roof that was secretly a trapdoor.

"Wait! I thought it was just a single Vampire not an entire Coven of Vampires that we were dealing with!" Saeko exclaimed.

Erza smirked condescendingly at Saeko. "What's wrong? You scared?" The purple haired swordsmen ground her teeth in anger and glared at Erza. Before the two could continue however, they were distracted by seeing Irene place her hand on the ground. For a few moments, no one said anything as Irene closed her eyes in concentration.

"What can you sense?" Naruto pressed for information as Irene stood to her feet.

"Five layers." Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance, he was kind of hoping for a good work out. Seems it would be quite the opposite. "There are however, a few powerful magical signatures on the bottom level." She quickly added in hopes of appeasing her master.

"How powerful are we talking?" Erza stepped forward as she asked the question.

"Four High-class and one Ultimate-class." Hearing something creak, they turned to see a section of each wall lift up revealing a singular passage.

"It seems they want us to split up." Saeko mumbled.

Naruto cracked his neck and gave it a quick roll. "Then let's indulge their wishes. After all, we are the guests and they; the hosts." The three woman smirked as they got the hidden message, 'destroy everything and everyone.' With that, the four of them went towards a different section and entered through the small passageway before them.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _(With Erza, the Northern Passageway)._

She had been walking down the path for around fifteen minutes. Occasionally she would run across a body that had no doubt died in this part of the defence though they were very rare to find. Thankfully, there was some measure of light in this part of the area and so, she had been able to see where she was going.

Erza stopped when she heard footsteps quickly rushing behind her. She waited until the footsteps stopped and then continued onwards. Whatever was behind her, followed after her with very little in the ways of stealth, it was insulting. This time however she didn't stop and continued walking onwards. Just as the thing got within arm's reach, she spun round and thrust her sword forward.

Now that she got a closer look, she saw it was a Feral Vampire. Obviously this one had managed to get into this area sometime before their arrival because the quartet had made sure to kill every single one of them. Either that, or there was more beyond this.

Shrugging, she kicked the Feral Vampire off her sword and flicked the blade to one side getting the black blood off her blade. As soon as she turned round she came face to with a wolf shaped creature.

 _'_ _A Werewolf?'_ Erza took a closer look at the creature as it studied her in turn. No, it had the head of a wolf, but the body of a rhinoceros and multiple whip like appendages that acted as tails. _'A Hybrid. Whatever it is –'_ she was broken from her thoughts when the creature's tails shot towards her at great speeds. Reacting on pure instinct alone, Erza jumped backwards and avoided the tails. _'That was a close one. The strength behind that is easily on par with my own.'_ Erza deduced as she looked at the destroyed ground as a result of the tails.

Then the tail came at her once more. This time she jumped to the side only to collide with the wall due to the narrowed passageway. Before she could do anything more, the tails hit her in the stomach one after the other and flung her backwards a good ten to fifteen yards.

Groaning, Erza pulled herself to her feet while rubbing her bruised stomach. The tails came at her for a third time and Erza rolled backwards onto her feet. However, one of the tails changed its trajectory and smacked her in the face and knocked her into the wall.

"This narrow corridor is starting to piss me off." Her body glowed as she used her _Kansō Mahō (Requip Magic)_. Once it subsided, Erza was revealed wearing a large blue and navy coloured armour with two large shields coming from either hand. _"Kansō: Kongō no Yoroi (Requip: Adamantine Armor)_ , _Kongō Shōheki (Adamantine Barrier)!"_ Erza placed the two shields together to form one big shield and then surrounding her body was a large translucent blue orb.

The creature's tails continued to strike at the orb, but they did nothing. Every time they collided with the blue barrier they bounced off once more. It was no surprise to Erza however, only Naruto and her mother had been able to break this barrier.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _(With Saeko, the Southern Passageway)._

Saeko ripped her blade free from its fleshy confines in the head of a Feral Vampire before turning to the final three. With a sadistic smile plastered on her face, she shot forward and appeared on the other side of the Feral Vampires. Flicking her blade to the side she got rid of the black blood on it and like some unspoken word, the Feral Vampires fell to the ground clutching their throats.

"Mou, I was expecting a fight." She moaned in disappointment. It seems the rest of the Vampire Coven as she heard the screech of a creature and looked to see a creature charging towards her at great speeds. It had the body of a wolf, the legs of a horse and the head of rhinoceros. Its head was dipped down as its intent to skewer was well known.

Saeko tilted her head to the side in confusion. "And what are you meant to be?" Shrugging her shoulders, Saeko gripped her sword tightly before meeting the charge of the creature. As soon as it got close, she kicked off the wall to one side and did the same with the other before landing behind the creature.

Instincts saved her as she rolled forwards just in time to avoid a very thick tail that slammed into the ground where she once was.

Turning around she barely had time to react as the tail flew towards her from the smoke. Saeko swung her blade upwards in hopes of parrying the attack only for the tail to wrap around her wrist and slamming against the wall on her left and her right before back into the ground.

Once again she reacted on pure instinct as the creature burst from the smoke and Saeko quickly raised one hand. _"Genei Mahō: Jigoku Kōka (Illusion Magic: Descending Hell)!"_ Instantly the creature came to a halt before looking upwards in fear. This allowed Saeko the necessary time to recover as she gripped her blade tightly. Blue flames instantly formed around its length. _"Karura-en (Garuda Flame)!"_ she swung her blade and the fire launched towards the creature and it struck breaking the walls on either side of it.

Then cracks went up either side of the wall before a small section of it collapsed onto the creature.

Sighing, Saeko rested her blade on her shoulder and began walking in the other direction. However, she stopped when she heard the sound of rubble moving. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me." She turned around and saw the creature digging its feet into the ground like a bull before it's about to charge. Its eyes had also changed and had become completely black matching the scorch marks on its chest. "And it's pissed. Aaand you're talking to yourself."

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _(With the Vampires)._

The five most powerful vampires each sat on a single throne looking over the screen. Each were covered in darkness, but one could make out their forms. Two were female and the rest were male. Each of them watched transfixed as Erza and Saeko engaged the beast. Then there eyes turned to face Irene.

"Release the Enhanced." The middle one said in her distinctly feminine voice. It was delicate and angelic, but held a certain sharpness that left little room for arguments.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _(With Irene, Eastern Passageway)._

Irene would admit to been a bit annoyed by this whole ordeal. First, she and Naruto had to leave their wonderful vacation/training trip, a trip in which she had nearly gotten the prize she so desired most in this world. Then the mission that dragged her away from said vacation/training trip turned out to be a complete lie. The Fallen Angel's spy network had either become lax over the years or Azazel purposely gave them wrong information.

While she knew Naruto and Azazel had become good friends after the Biblical war had ended, it didn't mean she trusted the Leader of the Fallen Angel. There was too much kindness, too much honesty and too many hidden meanings in the way he spoke.

There were a multitude of other reasons for her current annoyance, but they were too numerous to count. Now here she was, walking down the passageway as the light still stayed strong. Though partly in fact due to her ability in enchantments.

A howl made her turn to look down the corridor to see a pack of wolves charging towards her. No, not just any wolves, but Direwolves. It was strange really, they were said to have been wiped out centuries ago by the Church due to their Supernatural nature. It was blasphemy really. The only thing that separated a Direwolf from a normal wolf was its almost human intellect, magical hide and in some cases the ability to use telepathy. That and the fact they could grow to the height of a horse.

Gripping her staff tightly, she tapped it against the ground and then multiple tentacles of stone shot up and wrapped around the Direwolves until they were all tangled up. Irene wasn't done as she then closed her eyes and then opened them revealing them to be glowing pure white.

As soon as the Direwolves locked eyes with hers they quietened down and became docile. With another tap of her staff the tentacles receded freeing the Direwolves who all came by her side like loyal dogs.

Irene turned to face the Alpha Direwolf and for some reason she felt that she was been judged. It bowed its – no, her head and Irene smirked as she climbed onto to the female Direwolf's back. She changed her mind, she was quite enjoying this mission so far.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _(With Naruto, Western Passageway)._

Nothing. That was all Naruto found on this corridor as he walked down at its long, winding path. Absolutely nothing. On both sides of him was high walls and there wasn't even a single speck of dust on either of them.

Shoving his hands in his pocket he released a breath and disappointment and continued down the path. Hopefully the Vampires on the other end would actually give him a fight.

A screech made his head snap up and turned to see what looked like a wave rushing towards him. Naruto narrowed his eyes to further scrutinise the wave and found that it was actually Inferi rushing towards him and piling up on top of each other to get to him. It was quite shocking in his opinion because Inferi couldn't run. They only walked, much like a zombie did. So to see them running was quite frankly a surprise.

 _'_ _No matter.'_ Naruto raised one hand and a magic circle formed. _"Namiwo Shoukyaku (Incinerating Wave)."_ From the magic circle a wave of flames shot forwards and engulfed the Inferi in its grasp.

Lowering his hand, Naruto allowed the technique to slowly die down and watched as a few flaming Inferi rushed towards him. They collapsed long before they reached and then Naruto continued to walk down the corridor. His disgruntled look only becoming more pronounce.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. This will be a harem story for anyone that wants to know and there will be lemons soon. I will try and get one in the next few chapters at some point. Now, for the numbers that were scattered through the chapter. The reason for them was to give further detail on things.**

 **(1) Imagine Ichigo's hairstyle when he fought Aizen.**

 **(2) Exactly the same as the one Irene is described wearing in the Fairy Tail world.**

 **(3) Sasuke's blade.**

 **(4) When Grayfia arrived, it was before she returned to the Gremory Household. So the first part was based after this part.**

 **(5) It's Erza's Robe of Yūen.**

 **(6) Imagine the outfit Saeko wore when she hesitated against killing the zombie children. So her school outfit minus her top.**

 **(7) Imagine how the Shinigami, Fullbringers, Hollows and Quincy can stand on air, but Naruto is using magic to do so.**

 **(8) Imagine the scene where the fox-like creature tries to steal Mikoto Souh's aura when he was in prison.**

 **Also, this is Naruto's current Peerage:**

 **King – Naruto Phenex.**

 **Queen –?**

 **Bishop – Irene Belserion.**

 **Bishop –?**

 **Knight –?**

 **Knight – Erza Scarlet.**

 **Rook –?**

 **Rook – Moka Akashiya**

 **Pawn –?**

 **Pawn –?**

 **Pawn –?**

 **Pawn –?**

 **Pawn –?**

 **Pawn – Saeko Busujima.**

 **Pawn –?**

 **Pawn –?**

 **Naruto will have fifteen additional people to the harem and no less. Some will be really powerful, but the Evil Piece system works in the way that the stronger the King the more powerful the person they can revive. Naruto has near godlike strength and so people like Irene he could revive at the time with a single piece because they were nowhere near his power. But as the story progresses, they will grow more powerful.**

 **Also every member will be a member of Naruto's harem. So the harem stands so far as including: Irene, Erza, Saeko and Moka. You can offer people as suggestions for the harem, but the peerage has already been decided and will be introduced as time goes by.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Lost Phenex**

 **Chapter 2: The Vampire Coven.**

 **A/N: I'd like to thank Bisaster, aslan333, fraxures, 123, Argorok, draxon, Elchabon, Guest, TheWhiteTitan, Spark681, hellfire45, The Storm Master 567, Spacecore94, sinedd662, Guest, AzureSoulReaper, Omni-Creator Kami of Anime, Shu Ouma GC, jesusserna2009, Shadic21, Doritto, Stratos263, Hey gut facts, Justbrowsingthestories, Tikiesama, Naruto Lannister, Yologamer, BigBoySpartan, Guest, naruto, Ryner510, AshKetchum. , Wathever, NarutoKushina, Zero, Z-Breezy, RegulusNeli, Blazeddud3, desdelor97, Minase2928, Tempestuous God of Valour-77, REX3810, Banjo the Fox, bladetri, Alex2909, Lazymanjones96, Asura9772, BlackDragonShinigami, ZawrotekPL, SHADOWNINJAMASTER, blackbullet7, fenixrojo36, Tru3Ph03niX, gameking26, Guest, soulesssoldier, MonkeyDGabry, Phantomsoul2015 and jiubantai-taichoCalmejaneJose for your reviews.**

 **To be completely honest, when I started this story it was because I was bored to know that so many of you enjoy it was shocking and still is. So hopefully you will continue to enjoy this story.**

 **Also, if any of you are reading this then just to let you know, Grayfia didn't sleep with Sirzech or cheat on Naruto at all. Something else happened so I want you to figure out what could have happened.**

 **Bisaster:** **Right now, there is still around a century until canon DxD so in that time, Naruto will get near enough his entire peerage, so yes, I will focus more on mythology and delve into it more than other authors do. So the different God and Goddess Pantheons will make an appearance at some point in my story.**

 **TheWhiteTitan:** **I will see how the tory progresses, but from all the suggestions people have made and my own I have fully made the peerage so I will see what I can do for harem wise.**

 **Doritto:** **I know that Naruto is different to the original Naruto, but bear in mind that Naruto has been in two wars and is around a century old if not higher. Now, in the Boruto movie and the new TV series out we see a much more mature Naruto and he's around 20-30 years old so I've took the liberty of making him much more mature, plus he actually had two parents to raise him instead of been on his own. Then there's the fact that Naruto is a Devil and Naruto is anything but perfect, no one is so I made it so that Naruto is at least a little greedy and lustful. But Naruto still has his desire to protect those he cares about and will act immature and childish in area so he isn't completely different, he is realistic.**

 **Also, while Naruto will be powerful, he isn't on the level of Trihexa or Ophis, eventually he will become that level because this is my fic and I can do what I want.**

 **NarutoKushina:** **Yes, Naruto still has feelings for Grayfia, but he won't forgive her easily even though she suffers knowing that she broke his heart. She will have to prove herself to Naruto, his peerage and his harem that she deserves him. As for Irene, she isn't the Queen of Dragon's because despite all her strength she is still not strong enough to get toe-to-toe with a Dragon king though she is nearing that level of power. Also, it doesn't state anywhere that the King has to choose a Queen it's just the common opinion that you have to do that. So right now, there is no Queen**

 **Hope this clears up any questions you have, if not please ask me any questions in a review and I will answer them as best as I can. Now, onward with the chapter.**

"Normal Speech."

 _'Normal Thought.'_

 _"Spells/Attacks"_

 **"Mythical Creatures/Gods Speech."**

 ** _'Mythical Creatures/God Thought.'_**

 ** _"Spells/Attacks of Mythical Creature/Gods."_**

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Grunting, Erza pushed the beast further and further backwards down the pathway, deep groves had formed in the floor as the creature tried to stop itself from been pushed backwards. It did nothing as Erza used her superior strength to her advantage.

With a grunt of effort, Erza gave another push with greater force than usual sending it tumbling backwards as it tried to regain its balance. Erza capitalised on this as she called forth a new set of armour. _"Kureha no Yoroi (Black Wing Armor)!"_ With her new armour in place, Erza shot forwards with her blade pulled back. _"Gessen (Moon Flash)!"_ A quick slash of her blade and Erza then allowed her armour to return back to her _Y_ _ū_ _en no Koromo (Robe of Y_ _ū_ _en)_.

Looking back at the dead creature, she sneered in disgust at the acts committed by the Vampires and walked down the corridor.

For a few moments it went back to how it was at the start. Silence and darkness. Though this time, Erza was even more alert than before. It annoyed her greatly that the creature had managed to sneak up on her, it was a reminder that no matter how strong she was she could still get stronger. As a member of Naruto's Peerage, she would grow stronger until she stood beside him.

Seeing light nearing her, Erza quickened her pace and found herself temporarily blinded. Raising one arm to shield her eyes while they adapted to the light, she listened attentively for any sound of an attacker.

"Fancy seeing you here, Erza-chan." Gasping, Erza spun to the left and saw Naruto stood before her with his hand shoved in his pant pockets as his white robe flared out behind him.

"Naruto-sama." She bowed and then walked towards him. As soon as she did, the wall before opened up and in came a flood of robed figures. Some had weapons in his hand, but must had nothing. "There are quite a lot of them" Erza noted. Naruto however, did not share her thought.

"Not enough." He groaned as he pulled the Naginata on his back free and rested it against his shoulder. Erza copied his action and summoned forth her Bisentō. "They're not even Vampires, simply Mages." It was a common sight to see as many Mage Guilds were offered protection and shelter by the Vampires in return for them to place defensive Wards around the Coven.

"Then allow me, to remove them from sight." Erza offered as she tensed in preparation as the Wizards summoned forth their magic. Multiple magic circles formed in front of them and then, the respective elements shot towards them.

Naruto stepped forwards, his body placed protectively in front of Erza, while his spare hand raised up. In front a magic seal formed. _"Mafū Heki (Wind Wall)."_ A large tornado of wind surrounded him and Erza as the attacks collided against it. Those made of fire and lightning dissipated due to lack of Oxygen. Those of air simply joined the tornado and those of earth and water collided harmlessly against it.

Once it dropped, they saw multiple Mages rushing towards them. Erza met their charge and with a roar her Bisentō cleaved through them. With a scream, men and women dropped to the ground clutching their open stomachs as Erza rushed through the droves of Mages.

Naruto meanwhile, assisted her with his use of magic. _"Sutōmu Hosodan (Storm Shred)."_ Multiple blades of wind struck the targets as a result of Naruto waving his hand. He repeated this action as more and more blades struck the Mages. Some fell to the ground clutching throats, others stomps that used to be limbs. The result was the same. More and more Mages falling to the ground, incapacitated.

Some Mages got close to him, but with a single swing of his Naginata they were flung backwards into the walls of the chamber they were in.

However, for every one they took down, five more took their place. Despite their lack of power, Naruto felt his excitement grow. Discarding the use of his magic, Naruto joined Erza and began using his Naginata to take down his enemies.

Rolling underneath a water whip, Naruto got to his feet and impaled three Mages onto his Naginata. His superior strength lifted the three up off the air as he continued rushing forwards before flicking them off his blade. Following this, he began moving from side to side, dodging multiple strikes while simultaneously slashing at the torsos of his enemies.

Jumping backwards, Erza avoided a large fireball before her body glowed with magic. _"Piasu Yoroi (Piercing Armor)!"_ Her new armour consisted of a breastplate, waist guard, gauntlets and leg plates that had a greenish-silver tint to it. Underneath this she wore black pants, brown elbow pads and an olive belt. To finish off her outfit, she now had a large pointed lance.

Using this new weapon, Erza sprinted forwards straight towards a large group of Mages. In response, they erected a large wall made of stone that buckled and broke apart as soon as her lance struck it. The Mages behind it all screamed in pain as they were flung upwards as a result of the following explosion.

One Mage saw that Erza's attention was taken up by the group and a large yellow magic circle formed in front of him. _"Raitoningupiasu (Lightning Pierce)!"_ He shouted and a large bolt of lightning shot towards Erza's back.

An explosion followed, but when the smoke cleared it didn't reveal the damaged body of Erza like the Mage had hoped. No, instead they saw Naruto stood in the lightning bolts path. His Naginata resting on his shoulder and his free hand outstretched and smoking.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's rude to hit a lady?" Naruto scolded before he disappeared from view. The Mage gave a shout of fright as he stumbled back due to Naruto suddenly appearing in front of him. "Allow me to properly educate you." Then his Naginata pierced through the Mages body before with one arm, began lifting him into the air. "Your pain has only just begun." Lightning coursed up the length of the blade and as soon as it struck the Mage, he gave a blood curdling scream of pain.

Dropping the body to the ground, Naruto then turned to look at every Mage who had surrounded him. In front of them, magical circles had formed as their magic grew higher.

Smirking, Naruto sealed his Naginata away in his own pocket dimension before spreading his arms wide open in preparation. "Come then, let's dance." Then the magical attacks were released and Naruto did nothing except stand there his arms spread wide. Even when they struck him he did nothing.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Grunting, Saeko removed her blade from its fleshy confines in the beasts head and ran one hand through her purple hair. It annoyed her greatly when she felt how it was matted with sweat, grime and blood. Such a shame, Saeko loved her hair and took great pride in its usually silky clean feel. Now, it was disgustingly greasy and she hated it.

So lost in thought about the unfortunate circumstances involving her hair, she didn't even realise that she had come a large room, easily as big as the one where they fought against the Feral Vampires.

"Hello, Saeko." Irene greeted, breaking the purple haired woman from her thoughts. Seeing the busty read head before, Saeko gave a deep, mocking bow. A bow she usually gave to the woman before her. While she respected Irene's great power and accepted the fact that in a straight fight that Irene would win easily, Saeko was not willing to fully submit to the dragon woman. Only Naruto had her absolute respect and devotion.

"Irene." The red head in turn to the mocking the bow, gave a clipped greeting that had become the norm for the two. Neither liked each other all that much, Saeko for the reason above and Irene because of two. The first being the woman's constant rivalry with her daughter and the second been the fact that the woman had quite a few sadistic tendencies, something she abhorred. In Irene's opinion, an enemy should be defeated right then and there so that they couldn't return stronger. Torturing them only made that possibility greater.

"We have company." Irene finally said, breaking the pregnant pause that had fallen between the two beautiful women. Saeko simply snorted and turned to face the Mages rushing towards them. Her keen magical sensing ability let her know that Naruto and Erza were already engaging in battle and she wanted to do the same.

"It seems so." Saeko grinned manically as she raised her blade up to her face. Erotically, she licked the flat edge of her blade, a blush stained on her cheeks as she shivered in delight. The thought of the blood of her enemies covering her body made her lower lips moisten with desire. "Do your pets plan on joining us?"

Irene turned to face her fellow peerage member before turning towards the Direwolf pack, all of which were licking their lips in preparation.

"If that is what they wish." Then she took a single step forwards. The Mages across from them looked between the two women curiously before by some unspoken rule, fired their respective spells directly at them.

Irene tapped her staff onto the ground and with it, a large, thick wall of stone rose up blocking the strike. Reaching the wall, Irene placed one hand against its surface before spears made of stone shot forwards impaling the Mages.

Not one to be outdone, Saeko rushed forwards, straight past the form of Irene that was rising up into the air on a pillar of stone before she was surrounded by her enemies. Unlike Erza, who's still resolved around her reequipping numerous weapons as to confuse the enemy and then using simple brute force and speed to her advantage, Saeko used speed and skill to dispatch her enemies.

This made her more than equal with Erza and add her illusions and then Saeko become much more dangerous.

Saeko felt the ground shift beneath her and tensed in preparation just as a pillar rose up with her on it. Not one to stay in the air, Saeko performed a slow flip in the air before landing behind the group of Mages.

For some reason, large groups of Mages began turning on one another. Each of them unleashing magical attacks on their allies catching them unaware and causing disarray. This became even more apparent when the Direwolves joined the fray. Despite their larger numbers, the Mages were been slowly overwhelmed.

Irene was using her skill in enchantments to cause the very ground to become mud, the air to turn on them and even their own comrades turn on each other. The Direwolves brutally tore at the throats of the Mages, savouring their kill before moving onto the next. Some were of course taken down, but that occurrence was becoming rarer and rarer by the minute. As for Saeko, she was using illusions to convince Mages that they were firing at her however, were in fact firing upon their comrades while she dealt with a group in the opposite direction.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

The five shadowed figures had varying reactions to the events unfolding before their eyes. All had been confident at the start, believing that superior numbers would allow them to prevail over their stronger foe. Now they had been proven wrong.

"This is disgraceful!" The male vampire on the outside exclaimed, frustration lacing his voice as he watched Mages turn on one another.

The man beside him was much calmer and the only sign of his frustration was the sound of wood creaking due to his grip on the arm rest of his throne. "It is cowardly." He corrected as he watched some Mages drop to their knees in surrender only to be cut down by Naruto and Erza.

"I find it quite amusing. Don't you agree, Luther?" One of the female Vampires said amusedly as the shadows parted slightly revealing a fanged grin. Her eyes gazing lustfully at the image of Saeko all but having an orgasm as she cut down enemy after enemy.

Luther meanwhile, regarded the image of Irene Belserion curiously as he watched her manipulate the very atmosphere with nought but a flick of her hand. "I find that killing is so mundane, Lilah. What do you think, Moka-sama?" He asked the woman sat in the middle. She was the only one who had said nothing as she looked upon the image of Naruto indifferently however, he and anyone that looked closer would have seen the spark of desire in them.

"It is obvious that Naruto Phenex is much more powerful than we had thought." Moka spoke slowly and cautiously. She crossed her legs drawing the attention of the eyes of the first two men. "We shall allow the Mages to continue fighting, but inform the rest of the Vampire Coven to fullback. I will not sacrifice my people in a foolish attempt to kill, Naruto Phenex."

"What?! You can't be serious!" The first male Vampire exclaimed as he slammed his hand down onto his throne. Moka, Luther and Lilah turned to face the Vampire and while the latter two didn't scare him, the cold glare he received from Moka made the man sit down in fear of punishment.

"Know your place, Dregan." Said man flushed in humiliation at the laughter from the final man.

"You should see your face." The man gasped out between bouts of laughter.

"Shut up, Azriel!" Dregan shouted, which seemed to only further Azriel's amusment. "You're just as terrified as Moka as I am." He seemed to have forgotten that Moka was right there regarding them with mirth, much the same as Luther and Lilah.

"I know I am, but unlike you I accept that fact." Azriel had calmed down now, yet he was still trying and failing to kill the smile spreading across his face.

Luther ignored the two Vampires and turned to face Moka. "What do you plan to do, Moka-sama?"

"We shall face, Naruto Phenex and his peerage ourselves. The rest of our Coven would simply get in the way and only weaken us enough for the Fallen Angel's to take over when we triumph." While still not pleased, Dregan seemed to agree with Moka's reasoning and sat back down comfortably in his throne. "I shall face Naruto Phenex with Azriel." The man in question nodded his head as they were the two most powerful Vampires in the Coven and therefore, the perfect choices to deal with a monster such as, Naruto Phenex.

"My sister and I shall deal with those two." Luther pointed towards Saeko and Irene who were just finishing off the rest of the Mages.

"That leaves me with the other red headed bitch." He looked towards Erza and he licked his lips. "Perhaps I'll have my way with her before ending her life." Dregan grinned at the thought, much to the disgust of Moka and Lailah. Despite been on opposite sides, the red head was still a woman and Dregan, nothing but a pig.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Cracking his neck, Naruto sat down on the pile of dead Mages as he allowed his eyes to close. Who knew that killing weaklings could be so annoying? He didn't. Sure, he knew it would be annoying yet, what he was feeling was well beyond what he had expected. No matter, he was Naruto fucking Phenex, resident badass amongst badass's and just all round amazing. He could deal with it.

"You're complimenting yourself, aren't you, Naruto-sama?" Erza asked with a sweatdrop. After living with her master for so long she had begun to realise certain expressions on his face and could discern what he was thinking from them. His current expression was the one he had when he was complimenting himself.

"But Erza-chan." Naruto whined as he appeared before the red head on his knees, both his hands holding one of hers delicately. "I'm so awesome and amazing that even I realise my badassery." Erza gave her master a deadpan stare with a larger sweatdrop forming. Though it didn't last very long as Naruto cupped her cheeks causing her to flush a bright red. "Don't you agree, Er-za-chan?"

The way in which he pronounced her name sent pleasurable tingles down her spine, even more so with how close their faces were.

"Ara, ara." Erza's head whipped to the side to stare at the three figures walking towards them. "Did we come at a bad time?" The person that spoke was an incredibly beautiful woman with a busty and curvaceous body, long flowing silver hair with a pink tint to it and red Vampiric eyes. Her outfit consisted of a simple kimono that was form fitting and a little short around the bottoms, ending at her mid-thighs.

On her left hand side was a man with medium length blonde hair styled into a ponytail at the back and red Vampiric eyes. His outfit consisted of black dress pants, shoes and a white shirt with the top two buttons undone.

To her right was a man dressed in only a pair of a shorts, which was obviously done to his huge hulking size. He easily towered over everyone at a height of seven foot with huge bulky muscles and black skin, with white markings decorating his body. Sprouting from his shoulders were mutliple bone-like spikes and a pair of wings made entirely of bones that looked like they were more for show. He unlike the others, was bald though he shared the red Vampiric eyes.

"Yes, you did." Naruto deadpanned. "I was just about to reward Erza-chan here with a kiss and then you come along and interrupt." She turned to face Naruto incredulously, though her blush returned full force as his words registered in her mind.

The female vampire looked at the two with a mirth filled gaze that soon became harsh. Something the two Devils picked up on and reacted accordingly to. Erza tensed and placed herself directly in front of Naruto protectively, while Naruto's pout vanished and his eyes hardened.

"It is an honour to finally meet you, Naruto Phenex." The blonde man spoke respectfully with a bow. "My name is Azriel and I wish to see how I stack against the monster that is _Arekurū Kuroen (Raging Black Flame)_."

Erza stepped forwards however, a fist collided with her cheek launching her towards the far side of the room before she could react. In her place now stood the hulking figure.

"And you are?" Naruto looked up towards the large Vampire with an easy going smile.

"Dregan." He raised both hands into the air and brought them down in a double handed haymaker. "Now die!" Erza however, had a different plan in mind as she tackled the Vampire to the ground. Naruto's gaze followed after them before turning back to face Azriel and the final woman.

"I am Moka Akashiya, leader of this Coven." She and Azriel got into a fighting style as Naruto smirked. "I too, wish to see the true extent of your power." Naruto's smirk widened as he saw the ground crater beneath them as they shot towards him at great speeds.

"Very well then." Naruto's head whipped backwards as a result of Moka's punch. His body soon followed as he soared through the air. Then, Azriel appeared before him and performed an axe kick that collided with his chest sending him straight into the ground, cratering it and shaking the room.

"I hope that isn't it, Naruto Phenex!" Azriel called out as he and Moka watched as the smoke cleared.

"Hardly." The smoke was forced outwards revealing Naruto stood in the crater with the only sing of him being knocked into the ground being the dust on his cloak. Something he easily rectified by patting his shoulders. The two Vampires snarled at the insult before grinning.

"Good." Moka purred as she shot forwards once more, this time Naruto caught her fist with one hand before going for a palm thrust to her chest, something that Moka avoided by jumping into the air and using her free hand to knock the strike off course. While in mid-air, she lashed out with a kick that Naruto blocked with his arm, though he couldn't block the knee that struck his face.

Moka took joy when she heard the snap of something breaking followed by a grunt of pain from the Devil.

Azriel was not idle while this as going on as he appeared behind Naruto with one fist drawn back. _"Ikkotsu (Single Bone)."_ The attack struck Naruto in his lower back and Naruto spat out some blood before been launched across the room. His body bouncing and rolling before slamming against the wall sending it crumbling to the ground. "I expected more." Azriel said dispassionately as he studied the downed form of Naruto.

"Do not grow overconfident, Azriel." Moka reprimanded sternly. "Naruto Phenex has done very little except defend."

"Your right about that." A voice sounded from behind them and the two spun round to see Naruto stood their calmly.

 _'A_ Bunshin (Clone)! _'_ The two exclaimed internally before they sprang into action once more. Moka lashing out with a kick that struck Naruto in the chest before he dissolved into flames. With a cry, Moka stumbled backwards clutching her slightly burnt leg. _'What?! But this was meant to be the original, unless...'_ She had no time to finish her line of thought before a foot collided against her cheek with such force that time itself slowed down as Azriel watched with rapt attention as Moka's face rippled before everything sped up and with it, Moka's body was flung to the other side of the room.

Baring his fangs with a hiss, Azriel shot forwards and performed a quick jab-cross-jab that Naruto weaved in and out of before going for a lazy spinning backhand. Azriel ducked under the strike and straight into the knee from Naruto that sent him stumbling backwards leaving the Vampire open to the spinning back kick aiming for his chest.

Gasping, Azriel skidded across the ground before dropping to his knees. Wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth, he looked towards Moka and saw her getting to her feet as well.

 _'Naruto Phenex is no joke, allowing himself to be knocked aside and making it seem like he was a clone while his actual clone confronted us. Thus leaving us open to him.'_ Despite this, Azriel smirked and began gathering his magic. He was going to enjoy this fight to its fullest.

Naruto looked towards the two Vampires and matched the grin on their faces with one of his own. Clicking his fingers, ten red magic circles formed. _"Karyū Endan (Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)."_ From each of them a dragon made of fire rushed out, half going towards Moka and the other half towards Azriel.

Moka responded in kind a summoned forth to water dragons that collided with Naruto's fire ones engulfing the area in boiling steam. Azriel on the other hand, simply took a deep breath before releasing a blast of wind that disrupted the flame dragons before they dissipated harmlessly.

Grinning, Naruto shot forwards towards Moka and quickly engaged her in a bout of hand to hand combat. The two soon accompanied by Azriel and so the battle continued with the surrounding area buckling and cratering under the force of the three combatants.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _(Erza vs Dregan)_

Dregan grunted as he felt the body of the red head he had swatted to one side collide with his side. Following this was a feeling of weightlessness as his body was lifted into the air by Erza before she slammed him into the ground. Not willing to allow her advantage to go, Erza began throwing punch after punch into Dregan's face and chest. Each one leaving an indent that quickly healed soon afterwards.

With a roar, Dregan released his magic flinging Erza backwards as he slowly got to his feet.

Growling, Dregan glared hatefully at the red head. All thoughts of having his fun with her gone, the only thing was his desire to rip her head from its place on her shoulders. Releasing another roar, Dregan charged forward like a mad beast and body slammed into Erza sending her colliding into the wall.

Gasping, Erza leaped to one side, just barely avoiding Dregan's second charge. Instantly her form was covered in magic before it subsided revealing her _Kongō no Yoroi (Adamantine Armor)._ Spreading her legs and bracing her body she prepared herself just in time for when Dregan slammed into her shield. Despite this, Erza skidded backwards under the force behind the strike.

Then Dregan began punching at her shield, each strike pushing her further and further backwards. Erza however, waited for just the right minute and just as Dregan drew back to punch the shield once more, Erza reacted. Separating her shield into two smaller ones, Erza summoned a blade into each hand and moved her body to one side avoiding his strike. Both her blades cut through the air before leaving deep gashes along Dregan's arm, which then dropped uselessly by his side.

"AHHH! YOU BITCH!" Dregan shouted in pain before using his free hand to swipe at Erza with speeds the red head couldn't comprehend.

As her body flew through the air, Erza changed her armour once more till she now donned her _Kureha no Yoroi (Black Wing Armor)._ Due to her wings, Erza managed to change her direction until she was flying straight back towards Dregan whose arm was just beginning to heal.

 _"Gessen (Moon Flash)!"_ She called out her sword technique and gave a single long slash as she flew past Dregan's form. Caught unaware and unprepared for the quick recovery, Dregan was only just able to avoid been decapitated, but a large cut in her lower torso formed splattering blood all over the floor as the Vampire collapsed to the ground.

"B-bitch." The Vampire spat out as more blood seeped from his wound. "You think this'll kill me? I'm Dregan one of the Five Vampire Rulers of this Coven and I will not be defeated by some red headed whore!" More power shot out from his body and Erza tensed in preparation, her mind much calmer and far more confident than when she first faced the hulking beast of a Vampire.

Despite his great power, Dregan lacked technique and skill. He was much like her, relying on brute force and superior speed to overpower his opponents, but unlike him, Erza had skill as well.

Not saying anything, Erza simple fell into a stance with her back leg bent and her front leg outstretched. She held her blade in both hands with the handle by her face and the end of it pointing towards Dregan.

"Come then." She taunted and Dregan did not disappoint. With a beastly roar, Dregan charged forwards and Erza jumped into the air effectively avoiding the strike from his left wing, while blocking his right one. Erza gasped in shock as she felt both her ankles been gripped tightly in Dregan's grasp before she was slammed repeatedly into the ground.

Laughing manically, Dregan slammed Erza back first into the ground once more before throwing her into the wall carelessly. Smirking cockily, Dregan stalked forwards not even tensing in preparation when he saw Erza rise up out of the ground in a new set of armour.

She now wore large, furry golden armour with a large cross on her breastplate. On top of her head was two large, metal looking ears. Curling her fingers up into a ball, Erza channelled her magic into her gauntlets increasing their strength and into her legs as to increase her speed.

 _"Kyojin no Yoroi (Giant Armor)."_ With her new armour in place, Erza rushed forwards and gripped Dregan's fist in one hand, stopping it in its place while retaliating with a punch of her own. Something which Dregan grasped with his free hand. The two snarled at each other and tried desperately to overpower the other, but neither gave way. The ground beneath them cracked and groaned before cratering, yet the two continued to push against one another.

With a roar, the two head-butted one another before jumping backwards as to gain some distance. Yet they didn't stay apart long as they charged once more, this time with a jab with their left hands which collided against one another, causing the crater to become even larger.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _(Irene and Saeko vs Luther and Lailah)_

Irene was slightly saddened to see that out of the pack of fifty Direwolves had been brought down to a mere fifteen. Thankfully, the Alpha of the pack had survived and Irene had blessed her with the name Amethyst due to her purple eyes. Saeko had also found a Direwolf and unsurprisingly, it was one of the wilder Direwolves, a perfect match in her opinion. Saeko had named him, Myst.

Irene and Saeko had forgone naming the rest partly due to the fact that they couldn't be bothered and they had no desire to do so. There were thirteen and if Naruto was able to, he would have thirteen more members in his peerage. One for each of his peerage member.

"Congratulations are in order." A cultured masculine voice with a distinctly British accent alerted the two females and the Direwolf pack to the fact that they were not alone in the room. They turned and regarded the two people, one male and one female curiously.

The male had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail reaching his lower back and had red Vampiric eyes. He wore an all-white outfit with a white trench coat buttoned up, white dress pants and shoes.

The woman also had black hair though it was cut short in a bowl cut style and had the same Vampiric eyes as the male. She two wore an all-white outfit however, her trench coat was left open revealing her voluptuous body covering in a crop top and had a biker shorts as well. As for her shoes, she wore knee length heeled boots.

"My name is Luther and this is my sister, Lailah." He introduced the two and it was obvious which was the more mature of the two. Luther kept a cold and indifferent look upon his face, while Lailah was smiling giddily like a child would when they entered a candy store.

Lailah waved eccentrically. "Hello, I can't wait to play with you both." Her grin soon became downright sadistic and Saeko's own grin matched it. Meanwhile, Irene and Luther continued to study one another with cold calculative eyes. Both trying to discern weaknesses in each other's form.

"Oh, I think you'll find that you'll become my plaything." Saeko shot back. "Hopefully you won't give out too quickly. It'd be such a shame if you did." Lailah and Saeko shared a coy smile before both disappeared and reappeared in the middle with their katana's pressing against one another. The surprise appearance of the katana had Saeko on the back foot, though it wasn't for very long.

Irene tapped her staff to the ground and with it, multiple tentacles made of stone rose up and attacked the two Vampires. Lailah jumped backwards from her engagement with Saeko and quickly began weaving in and out of the tentacles while, Luther simply tapped each one. As soon as he did, they dissolved into dust.

Smirking, Irene enchanted the dust to continue its assault on Luther's person while she turned her attention to Lailah.

The female Vampire was doing quite well, not striking the pillars, but constantly moving backwards as more and more pillars rose up to join the ones coming towards her. Her dodging became much quicker and her routine changing as a result of Saeko rushing in and out. Each time lashing out with a swipe of her blade.

Lailah managed to avoid each strike though her outfit did have multiple cuts forming upon it.

Smirking, Saeko placed her blade by her side with the pointed end of her blade pointing behind her. _"Omotegiri (Front Beheading)!"_ Saeko called out before shooting forward, her blade swung round in a quick arc and Lailah leaned backwards at an awkward angle to dodge the strike as Saeko rushed past her.

This left her open for the pillar of earth that rose up from beneath her and collided with her back. With a grunt, Lailah felt herself been lifted up in the air and she gasped in shock when she heard, Saeko call out her next attack.

 _"Uragiri (Reverse Beheading)!"_ Despite her back facing Lailah, Saeko swung her blade and the momentum allowed it to come around and just as it was about to swing for her head, Luther appeared and caught the blade in his hand. "What?!" Saeko exclaimed before Luther tugged the blade bringing Saeko straight into his sidekick.

Gasping, Saeko was flung backwards but thankfully Myst intercepted her mid-air and cushioned her fall.

 _'Interesting.'_ Irene thought analytically as she watched Luther and Lailah continue to dodge her pillars. Even strikes that should be impossible to see coming, they managed to dodge however, she also realised that those that should be impossible for one person to see where easily seen by the other. _'They must share a telepathic link that allows them to communicate with one another.'_

Stopping her assault of earth pillars, Irene began gathering some more magic and instantly the atmosphere behind the two changed. Shooting towards Lailah's back was a large ball of flames, with finger sized ones accompanying it. However, Luther had multiple bolts of lightning aimed at key points of his body.

Her theory was proven correct as the two looked at each other's respective attacks before reacting accordingly to what the other could see.

Lailah rushed towards her brother and placed on foot onto his knee and jumped into the air with a flip. As soon as she was upside down, she gripped her brother's outstretched hands with her own and swung him round. Both broke apart, avoiding Irene's attacks and landed on the ground gracefully.

 _"Karura-en (Garuda Flame)!"_ Saeko swung her flame coated blade round unleashing a concentrated blast of fire that was only increased by the wind that was picked up as a result of Irene.

 _"Hansha Suru (Reflect)."_ Luther replied and placed his hand in front of the flame blast. Instantly a magic circle formed and swallowed the flames before the same attack was spewed back out towards Saeko. The purple haired woman did not let this perturbed her as she cut through the flames and continued her charge towards the two Vampire siblings.

Taking a deep breath, Irene gather her magic before a magic circle appeared in front of her outstretched hands. _"Daichiry_ _ū no Kazan Funka (Earth Dragon's Volcanic Eruption)!"_ The ground beneath the two groaned and cracked before it erupted with molten lava that engulfed the surrounding area.

Jumping backwards onto the platform of floating stone that Irene was also on, Saeko looked down towards the epicentre of the eruption with a frown on her face. "Did you have to kill them so soon, I was just getting excited?"

"Yes, the two would have only transformed into their true Vampire form making this fight a bit more difficult." Irene informed the purple haired swordsmen, which only served to make her frown deepen.

"Exactly, the fight would have been much more exciting. Besides, it's not like they could beat us anyway." The red headed Dragon shook her head.

"I'm not saying they could." Irene sighed. "But I grow tired of fighting. I simply wish to return to my bed and fall asleep.

Saeko turned to face the woman with a sly smile forming on her face, something which Irene took note of. "Oh, don't you mean Naruto-sama's bed." She asked innocently, though Irene simply raised one eyebrow. Unlike her daughter, she didn't get embarrassed easily by these things.

"Exactly, _my_ bed." Saeko grinned before they turned to face the explosion of magic coming from beneath the lavas surface. Out from it, the Vampire Siblings emerged though their forms had changed drastically.

Luther was still very lean and thin, though his form was now covered in what looked like bone, even his head with small slits that revealed his glowing red eyes. From his back were two bat like wings similar to that of a Devils and they were outstretched wide with a single large claw at the end. His hands were gone now and replaced with two long blade-like protrusions with jagged edges.

Lailah on the other hand was huge and bulky, though she also was covered in a suit of armour made of bones. Unlike her brother however, she had multiple spikes sticking out in all directions, four wings on her back and lacked the jagged blades of her brother.

"Well, well, well. Look like you didn't kill them after all, Irene." Saeko said teasingly with her smile in place on her face once more. Irene stared at the Luther and Lailah dispassionately and began gathering her magic in preparation. "Let the fun begin." Saeko laughed and began rushing forwards as the lava solidified into earth suddenly.

Irene shook her head and gripped her staff tightly as she her magic exploded to life around her. Meanwhile, Luther and Lailah rushed forwards, their forms but a blur catching the two Devil's off guard at the dramatic increase in speed.

With a grunt, Saeko and Irene were launched backwards as two fists encased in bones collided with their cheeks. The Direwolves that had been absent from the fight so far, snarled and rushed towards Luther and Lailah.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _(Naruto vs Moka and Azriel)._

Spinning in the air, Naruto performed a flawless spinning hook kick, which Azriel blocked by raising both hands up. The heel of his foot collided with the guard with such force that the Vampire was lifted off his feet though he responded in kind with a roundhouse kick of his own. Something which Naruto caught with one hand before swinging Azriel round and knocked him into Moka throwing them both off course.

Landing on both feet, Naruto leaned his head to the side with a grin firmly fixed upon his face. "This has been fun." Moka and Azriel got to their feet, wiping blood from their faces. The two were covered in bruises from head to toe with some cuts decorating their form. Naruto on the other hand, was as good as new. Every injury inflicted upon him had been healed instantly by his healing factor, but even then he had very rarely been injured in this current fight. Not only that, but unlike the two Vampires he wasn't even breathing heavily.

 _'His stamina is unreal!'_ Azriel thought in shock while turning to face Moka who was also taking in Naruto for the first time since the fight started. _'We've been fighting all out and yet, me and Moka have barely been able to get him to sweat. His strength is on a whole over level.'_

The two Vampires shared a nod with one another before magic exploded from their form, the ground cracking beneath their feet as they began to change. Each of the growing taller and their muscles become much more defined.

Azriel had black skin similar to that of Dregan with his medium length blonde hair spiked upwards. His lower form was covered entirely in a tattered Shihakushō with his torso left bare. However, from the top of his head came two horns that pointed forwards.

Moka on the other hand grew a single tail with a pointed end and had two blades coming out from her hands. From her back was a pair of bone wings and her body except her head was covered in bone.

Naruto smirked as he laid eyes upon their new transformations. In response to their own increase in magic, Naruto released his own and Naruto tensed in preparation.

"Come on then, show me what you've got." Azriel sprang into action first and rushed towards him at great speeds, one hand drawn back and Naruto waited until Azriel was mere inches away from him, then he reacted. His left hand blurred from sight and gripped hold of one of the Vampires horns and jumped into the air while simultaneously bringing him down face first into his knee.

The walls and ground shook as a result of the strike before Azriel was launched up into the ceiling.

 _"Sōkotsu (Double Bone)!"_ Moka roared as she appeared in front of him. Both fists were drawn back before she thrust them forwards straight into Naruto's chest. A deafening boom sounded before Naruto's body was launched upwards before it broke through the ceiling and straight onto the street that was unusually quiet at this time of day.

Naruto laid there for a few moments as he stared up at the sky before he started laughing. This was turning out to be really fun. Flipping onto his feet, Naruto quickly did a back handspring avoiding an axe kick from Moka before blocking her roundhouse kick. His free hand swung outwards and it collided with her chest. Releasing a bit of magic, the force behind his strike was increased by a large amount of wind.

With Moka knocked to one side, Naruto quickly spun round and parried the multiple punches and kicks from Azriel, though he wasn't quite quick enough to parry a few of them though they did very little to him in terms of damage.

Ducking underneath one strike, Naruto swiped Azriel's legs knocking to the Vampire to the ground and raised his right hand. Fire sprung to life around it, but before he could bring it down, a tail wrapped around his wrist.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Moka's tail had lengthened. "Ara, it seems you've caught me." That was all Naruto got to say before Azriel slammed a fist into the Phenex's chin throwing him into the air. At the same time, Moka released her tail from his wrist and followed after him with a flap of her wings.

Azriel on the other hand, had no wings and therefore used his great strength to jump into the air, right behind Naruto. With a roar, he performed a roundhouse kick to Naruto's back sending the Devil careening towards the readily waiting Moka.

One of the female Vampires was outstretched as a large Magic circle formed in front of her. _"Kōri no Sendan (Ice Shear)!"_ Multiple spears of ice moved towards Naruto intent on impaling the Devil.

Naruto wasn't going to allow that to happen. _"Faia Baretto (Fire Bullet)."_ A large bullet, easily twice the size of Naruto collided with Moka's ice attack and there was a loud explosion. Outstretching one foot, Naruto stood on a platform of magic before turning around and gripping hold of the tail that tried to wrap around his neck. "Now that's not very nice." He wagged his finger from side to side before pulling at the appendage, bringing Moka towards his outstretched fist.

Thankfully, Moka was saved from a devastating punch by Azriel who swiped upwards leaving two deep gashes on Naruto's form.

There was silence for a few moments as Moka held Azriel by the hand stopping him from falling back to the ground as they watched Naruto heal instantly. Though that wasn't the most terrifying part about this, no it was the oppressive aura the Phenex was exuding.

"You cut me." It was but a whisper, yet Naruto might as well have spoken normally. "I'm impressed, truly, I am." Naruto's Chokutō appeared in his hand and the two tensed in preparation. "But, that was my favourite white kimono." Naruto lifted his head up revealing his blue eyes gone, replaced by two black flames burning brightly where they once were. "I can't forgive you for that. _Bansh_ _ō_ _Issai Kaijin to Nase, Ry_ _ū_ _jin Jakka (Reduce All Creation to Ash, Flowing Blade-like Flame)."_

From his blade there was an explosion of black flames that blanketed the area. Moka flew upwards, just barely avoiding the flames. Azriel on the other hand, was not so lucky. Every inch of his lower body was covered in the black flames and they rose up his skin, dancing along it.

Slowly his screams died down as he gave into Death's welcoming embrace and Moka dropped the body to the ground. The flames were put out on the way down and Moka knew that Naruto was the reason for that.

"Do you see now, Moka Akashiya?" Gasping, Moka looked up and saw Naruto stood before her. She floated backwards as to gain some distance however, Naruto disappeared from view.

Before she could do anything, a single hand was placed on her shoulder and then she was thrown towards the ground, but she continued through the floor and entered the area where they began their fight.

Moka released a grunt as she tried to get to her feet though she was unable to do anything as a Naginata buried itself into her stomach and pinned her back to the ground.

"You shouldn't have ruined my kimono." Naruto said before he pointed a single finger at her. His hand moved through a series of patterns that left her mesmerised before his final words froze her to the very core of her being.

 _"Amaterasu Nij_ _ū_ _hachi Shiki (Amaterasu Formula 28)."_ She desperately refused to believe that anyone had uncovered the secret to using the most dangerous _Ky_ _ō_ _ten no Mahō (Rune Magic)_ in history. It shouldn't be possible. No, it was impossible. This piece of magic had been outlawed due to its pure destructive potential. There no limit to the amount of chaos a Mage capable of wielding this magic could do.

Then her entire world was engulfed with pain and darkness as the magic struck her body right to her very soul.

Naruto stared at her form with boredom before a grin slowly formed. Yes, she would be perfect. Powerful and sexy. Perfect for a member of his peerage. From what he had figured out from this fight, Moka was a very strength oriented fighter. This meant that he would turn her into a Knight as to help cover her weakest area, speed.

Smirking, Naruto pulled out his Knight piece and sat down beside the unconscious Vampire. He would wait until she had awoken before asking her if she wanted to join his peerage. If not, it was no real loss as there were very few Devil's that could turn her.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _(Erza vs Dregan)._

At first, Erza found the fight to be both difficult and thrilling at the same time. She remembered Naruto describing this feeling whenever he recounted the countless life and death battles he had taken part in over the years. Yet, she had never felt this feeling before. Irene and Naruto would never fatally injure her, never drive her into a corner with the only course left to her, was to go through her opponent. Saeko was the only one in the Peerage that had the mentality to do that to her, yet she had never done so in fear of Naruto.

However, when she was fighting Dregan, she felt alive. Her Draconic heritage on her mother's side was all but roaring with excitement as the battle continued. She fought harder and faster, adapting her own power as to better fight against her opponent's power.

Then it was like someone had just pulled the plug, detaching the feeling from her. Leaving her with only boredom. While her power, strength and speed had continued to grow in response to her opponent, said person couldn't get any stronger and so, she felt him in the proverbial dust.

Long gone was her _Kyojin no Yoroi_ , now replaced with her _Seishin no Koromo (Clear Heart Clothing)_. There was no special properties to the clothing's, instead she relied solely on her own physical capabilities. At least this way she was getting some measure of a challenge from Dregan.

Speaking of the Vampire, one thing she had realised that for all his great Magical power, he had no measure of control. In terms of pure magical power, he was the strongest out of all the Vampires in this Coven. However, power didn't count for everything as he could only just keep up Azriel in the Vampires base form. This goes to show the level of power that Azriel and the other Vampires possessed as Dregan, a Vampire permanently stuck in his _Shin no Ky_ _ū_ _ketsuki (True Vampire)_ form was only just able to keep up with them in their base form.

Leaning to one side, Erza dodged a straight jab from the exhausted Dregan before her blade blurred, then she jumped backwards into a crouch position. Looking up, she saw that Dregan's arm had dropped to the ground, the appendage severed from his body at the shoulder.

"AAAHHH!" Dregan roared in pain as he collapsed to his knees, his hand grasping at his shoulder as he tried desperately to quell the flowing blood.

"What's wrong?" Erza walked forwards calmly, her blade scraping against the ground ominously. Dregan looked up at her with and glare, but otherwise did not move from his current position. "Did that hurt?"

Growling, Dregan lashed out with a punch with his remaining hand when Erza got within range. Only for that appendage to also drop to the ground, without the rest of the body attached to it.

"Look at you, Dregan. One of the Five Vampire Rulers of this Coven. You'll enter Tartarus armless and all the souls will know that this is Dregan, the fool who thought he was somebody special. In fact, they won't even know who you are, no one will know your name as you are not worthy of being remembered." Snarling, the Vampire tried to get to his feet. This action was stopped when he found himself pinned to the ground with Erza's blade embedded into his abdomen.

"I'll kill you." Dregan snapped, much to the amusement of Erza.

"How do you plan to do that, you're not strong enough to kill me." There was an explosion that stopped the two from continuing and they both looked to see Moka laying still in a crater with a Naginata embedded in her stomach. "See Dregan, even the strongest of you are unable to match Naruto-sama in terms of pure power. Let alone skill." She taunted and Dregan watched wide eyed as Naruto used a forbidden and lost magic that nearly destroyed the room.

Erza and Naruto shared a quick nod and then Erza stood up, her blade free from its fleshy confines as she raised it up into the air. Dregan seemed to realise what was going to happen as he raised his mouth, obviously to beg for her to spare his pitiful life. Yet, before he could utter even a single word, Erza swung her blade and then there was a splatter of blood.

Dregan gurgled as blood dripped from his mouth, blood seeping out of his now open neck. For a few moments, he laid there still clinging to the last bits of his life before he finally succumbed to his fate.

"Whoop, well done Erza-chan." Naruto cheered as he clapped his hand gaining a smile from Erza, but also a blush at the praise bestowed upon her.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama." Erza bowed before standing beside him as they waited for Irene and Saeko to arrive, but also for Moka to awaken from her slumber. Though, that could take a while.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _(Irene and Saeko vs Luther and Lailah)._

The four of them had been at it for a while now, either that or they simply felt like they had fighting for a while. It was hard to tell with a fight, when one fighter is so engrossed in the moment, they tend to gain a sort of tunnel vision that blocks out everything except the fight itself. Every single one of your senses become heightened and on constant alert.

The fight itself, had been going back and forth constantly though it was leaning heavily in Saeko and Irene's favour.

Irene's great mastery of enchantments meant that the very environment became her play thing. Add that with her mastery over Dragon slayer magic and she kept the siblings constantly moving, while she barely had to move at all. Then there was Saeko's constant hit and run tactics that had become even more effective with the added help of the Direwolves this meant that Vampire Siblings were feeling the physical drain more than them.

In response to this, the twins were revealing magical capabilities and even combine their techniques for added power and devastation. This put Irene and Saeko on the back foot temporarily before they figured away to overcome this new revelation. Then the tables would be turned once more as Luther and Lailah were put back on the defensive.

The fight was coming to an end that much was clear to all fighters as they took a temporary rest. Luther and Lailah on one side and Irene, Saeko and the Direwolves on the other. Both sides were keeping a scrutinising eye on their opponent so that they are ready to respond should they decide to attack.

Slowly the dust that had been floating around the area, partially impairing the combatant's ability to see, subsided and by some unspoken rule they attacked once more. The Direwolves moved backwards under the order of Irene as the siblings summoned a large amount of magic. Above Luther and Lailah's head formed a large ball of fire and wind each the size of a small moon respectively.

Saeko flared her magic and gripped the handle of her blade tightly, her body leaning forwards as her eyes narrowed in concentration. Irene meanwhile, used her skills in enchantments to summon all the rocks and stony debris floated into her mouth, her Dragon Slayer magic allowing her to swallow them and increase her own rapidly increasing magical reserves. So great were her reserves now that her own body was beginning to break, her fingers shattering and small hairline cracks appearing all over her bones.

 _Hon_ _ō_ _no Hikari (Flaming Sun)!"_ Luther thrust both hands towards the two female Devils and the ball of fire rushed towards them.

 _"Wakusei Geiru (Planetary Gale)!"_ Lailah combined her technique with her brothers increasing its destructive capabilities to exponential proportions.

 _"Daichiry_ _ū_ _no Hoko (Earth Dragon's Roar)!"_ A beam of yellowy, brown energy was released from Irene's mouth and collided with the attacks from Luther and Lailah and instantly the latter attack was overcome by the beam. Thankfully for the two siblings, the beam was greatly decreased in power and they managed to withstand the attack, though they suffered a great deal of damage.

 _"Meteo Suingu (Meteor Swing)!"_ Saeko roared as she swung her blade quickly. From it, a large beam of dark blue energy engulfed Luther and Lailah followed by a blinding light. Landing in a crouch, Saeko turned to face Irene.

"I see you finally managed to get the technique completed." Irene noted as they began making their way towards where they could sense Naruto's magical signature. They walked by a few Vampires, but none dare do anything as they had seen the power that the two held. Not only that, but the Direwolves acted as an excellent deterrent as well.

"Yea, it took me awhile." She looked down at her blade where she could still feel it vibrating from the amount of power it unleashed. Not that it was unsurprising, the amount of magic that attack took up was unbelievably high. If the fight had lasted even a few seconds longer, she would have been unable to use the spell. Thankfully, that hadn't been the case and she had been able to use the spell, leaving nothing left of their opponents. Not even ash.

"It suits you." Saeko gaped at the compliment she received from Irene. Never had the redhead complimented her in anyway shape or form that didn't incorporate an insult as well. "You both cause untold amounts of destruction with no level of self-restraint." Never mind.

"What do we plan to do with the rest of the Vampires?" Irene shared the purple haired woman a glance before shrugging.

"I do not know, it is for Naruto-sama to decide." After that the walk was done in silence.

 **A/N: And that's a wrap, a complete action packed chapter that was showcasing the powers that Irene, Erza, Saeko, Moka and Naruto hold. Hopefully you all enjoyed and let me know which parts you did in a review so that I know what to keep and also let me know what you didn't like so I know what to change. This is so I can make it more enjoyable for you when you read the next chapter.**

 **As of now, the Peerage stands:**

 **King: Naruto.**

 **Queen: Unknown.**

 **Bishop: Irene.**

 **Bishop: Unknown.**

 **Knight: Moka Akashiya.**

 **Knight – Erza Scarlet.**

 **Rook: Unknown.**

 **Rook: Unknown.**

 **Pawn: Saeko Busujima.**

 **Pawn: Unknown.**

 **Pawn: Unknown.**

 **Pawn: Unknown.**

 **Pawn: Unknown.**

 **Pawn: Unknown.**

 **Pawn: Unknown.**

 **Pawn: Unknown.**


End file.
